Fallout
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: Set after the 'Battle of Zaofu' episode, Korra's short lived reunion with Tenzin goes horribly wrong, leaving the other members of Team Avatar to continue their fight with the Earth Empire.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still working on 'Rebirth.' I just wanted to place this up to see how the response will be as it is a darker fic. If it goes well, I'll regularly update it. If not, I'll update it after I'm done with 'Rebirth. I have seven chapters done already, so please enjoy this prologue.  
><strong>

For the past few days, he was pushed and herded into camps and trains like cattle. Mako had been standing for days with his wrists bound, but he wasn't worried about himself. Asami and Wu were both worse off than he was. Wu had been beaten by the green jacket wearing supporters of Kuvira and Asami, after a long, hard fought fight, was close to losing her right hand from a metalbender crushing her shock glove in. They were being sent to a camp in the southern Earth Empire for under minding the Great Uniter's rule. In Mako's mind, he and Asami were protecting Wu from certain death. They spend days during the hard street fighting hiding and fighting. The trio was almost out of the city before Bataar and his personal guards found them.

But for now, Mako had them to worry about. Wu was still unconscious and Asami was fighting the pain of her crushed hand. The firebender had done his best to wrap her hand and immobilize it, but without a proper healer, he worried that she would lose it.

"Get off the train!" the soldiers shouted, batting the train car with their clubs.

Mako put his hand on Asami's shoulder, "Come on. I'll help you up."

She gave him a weak smile as she was helped up. They then, both managed to get Wu to his feet to carry him off.

"Mako, we need to get out of this." She said softly.

"I am working on it. I can't do anything with my hands bound." He frowned, knowing their situation.

* * *

><p>Jinora's reunion with Kai was bittersweet. They had split off into groups, looking for the once again missing Avatar. He and Opal informed the three airbending siblings about the lost of Republic City.<p>

The town around them gathered near a speaker. A stout man in a green uniform with a red collar cleared this throat.

"Attention everyone," the man shouted, "We have word that the Great Uniter has been viciously killed as she was honorably proposing a peace agreement to the rest of the world. The treacherous leaders of the United Republic and the Fire Nation have made their move towards conflict. Bataar now calls for revenge of his fiancé's death. Join the Earth Empire's glorious army and help your countrymen revenge the Great Uniter and destroy these heathens!"

The five young airbenders looked at each other. Jinora let out a breath of determination.

"We need to find Korra."

Opal soon spoke up as she spotted men in the green uniforms staring at them, "Then we should get going before they decided to turn on us."

"I'm not afraid of them!" Meelo acclaimed, "Let's see how tough they are."

Jinora sighed, "No Meelo. This isn't the time. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>She stood at the sink, healing a wound from a recent underground fight. Her time after spending days in the swamp to prepare her to return to her duties as the Avatar proved a complete waste. Her pyrrhic fight with Kuvira proved it. Toph Bei Fong was right, she didn't want to get hurt or fail again and hiding with the everyday people in the southern Earth Kingdom, no that was not correct, Earth Empire as they called it now was her plan. There were still too many mental issues to work out and her last argument with Tenzin made her return even worse.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing?" one of the woman fighters asked as she spotted her.

Korra dropped the water, turning, "Just cleaning my wounds. You hit me pretty good on that last attack."

"You were sluggish and fought with too many openings." The woman said as she came closer, "I'm Li Ling. What are your plans for the night?"

"Oh, nothing exciting." Korra sighed, "I'll probably just sleep in a stable or find an alley."

The woman laughed, "No you're not. You look like you need a night out and a good one at that. Some of the girls and I are going out. What's your name?"

"Kor," she started but stopping to correct herself, "Koryoshi."

'Nice save.' The Avatar thought, mentally hitting herself.

"Koryoshi? Well, you must join me and the other fighters at our get-together. You will party like nothing before, dollface. I hope you have nothing planned for tomorrow."

It was a start of something else, at least. She shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her bag and followed the woman into the unknown of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I promised, I will post another chapter. Thanks for reading and and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>He had watched them take Wu away, then Bei Fong and her policemen. Since then, he had not seen them. This had happened a couple of days ago and now it was just him and a weak Asami from Republic City's thrown-together group of resistance. She was not looking any better. She was slumped against the wall, eyes closed from the pain of her hand. If he listened hard enough, Mako could hear the quiet whimpers coming from the heiress and it pained him that he could not help her.<p>

"Asami," Mako said, shaking her softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied, opening her eyes slightly, "And my hand is killing me."

He looked down with a worried look. Her hand had long passed the time to be ignored and was now beginning to saw signs of gangrene. The guards at ignored his calls for a doctor.

"I will get you out of here, if that is the last thing I do." Mako said, tugging at his cuffed hands, "If only I could get these off."

"Mako," Asami said, looking up at him, "I have a pin under my shirt. They never found it."

"How'd," he started, "you hide that from the searches? And why are you telling me now?"

"When you happen to be pretty, men tend to treat you differently." Asami flashed a smile before she whimpered in pain again, "I honestly forgot about it. I can't think straight, but I'll try to get those off now if I can."

She stuck her left hand down the grey prisoner's uniform, finding the pin that was woven into her undergarments.

"Asami, you are a lifesaver, even if a bit late."

She fiddled with the locks, seeming a bit livelier than the last few days. As the cuffs came undone, Mako bolted to the door, searching for signs of movement before returning her to side to help her up.

"Easy," he said, getting her to her feet, "I'll carry you when I can."

She nodded, getting to the door, "This pin won't open the door. It's too small. Can you break the hinges?"

Mako nodded, "I'll try. If not, I'll call for help again and we'll ambush the guard or something."

Before he attempted to burn the door down, Asami spoke again.

"Mako, if I start to slow you down, please leave me."

"No, you're the only family I have left at the moment. I won't leave you here." He interrupted.

It was an ever slow job as he began to cut the hinges away. After finishing one, he was tired from all the effort of keeping his flame at a high temperature. He flopped down to the floor besides the young inventor.

"This is going to take awhile."

Asami sighed, adjusting her sore right arm again. She would then wipe a tear away, "We're going to die here, like the others."

"Don't say that."

"Mako, don't try to sugar coat this. They would have allowed a doctor to look at my hand if they had any intentions of keeping us alive."

"Asami, I'm scared about this too, but we can't give up just yet."

He then stood. Mako kicked the door, making as much noise as he could. To everyone else in the hall, it sounded like he had lost his mind. Asami was about to shout at him until the door was forced opened to reveal two guards. Just as the first one was about to remove his hand from the metal door, Mako let out a bolt and held it until both men dropped.

"Come on Asami. We won't have much time." He said, picking her up and rushing out.

To aid their escape, he made sure to get the keys into another prisoner's hands. The escape snowballed, confusing the prison guards as Mako carried Asami out of the building and into the shadows of the camp. She held on as tightly as she could until he sat her down to look at the fence.

"It's powered, Mako." She said, pointing to the signs.

"There has to be a way to break it." He said, looking around at the fence before pointing his fingers at the fence and releasing another lightning bolt.

Power boxes within the camp began to explode, taking out some of the lights. Wiping his brow, he then began to make a hole in the fence.

"Stop them!" Mako turned at the sound of two guards charging them.

Asami got to her feet, using the shadows to trip one of them over before Mako engaged the second. As if she read his mind, Asami stumbled through the fence as Mako kept the guards at bay. He knew that he needed to get out of there as well. The sounds of fighting lightened and other guards would soon make their way to him. After electrocuting the remaining attacker, he slipped out.

After minutes of running, Asami collapsed. She was far too weak to continue and she was mentally beating herself over coming along with Mako.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My hand is still killing me. All that running has made it worse." She panted checking her forehead for a fever, "Mako, it's far too gone to save it."

Mako nodded gravely, "There looks to be a shed of some sort ahead of us. Can you make it?"

She nodded slowly, trying to stand again before falling, "No."

The firebender then picked her up and continued to the shed. He made them a torch before looking around. Axes, pickaxes and saws were hanging on the wall. He did not ask her for permission before taking an ax and heating it red hot.

"Asami," he said softly, "I need you to lay your arm out and to bite down on anything you can find."

"You're going to cut it off? Now?"

"We both know it needs to go, if you want to live." He said, concerned.

She gave him a hurtful look before conceding. Her jacket came off before she rolled it. She then placed her right arm on a workbench, looking away.

"Don't count off, Mako. I don't want to know when it happens." She said softly before biting down on her jacket

He nodded, giving the ax a practice swing. He heated it again before looking for the best part of the arm to leave.

"Asami, I hope you don't hate me after this."

Mako took a deep breath, mentally going over what he needed to do after. The red hot ax slammed down just below her elbow. Asami was not quite ready for it and just turned away as it went through. She screamed into her jacket. The muffled scream made Mako turn as if he was going to be sick, but he was still not done. He took her arm in his hand and made sure to close the wound entirely. By the time he was done, she had paled and passed out. After he made sure she was somewhere safe and comfortable, he walked out of the shed to empty his already empty stomach.

He attempted to hunt. Each time, the firebender watched the small critter run off. He was a survivor, but the wilds were testing his strength and patience. Both were beginning to diminish for the day. Mako would later quit, feeling the need to check on Asami. As it turned out, he spotted a man enter the shed, most likely the owner of the place. He rushed back, stopping at the door to peek into the shed. He could tell that the man had spotted the unconscious woman and had knelt by her side to check on her.

"We could use a healer, if you know of one nearby." Mako said, scaring the man.

After the man recovered from the shock of Mako appearing, he spoke nervously as he inspected the grey prisoners' uniforms they both were wearing.

"You came from the camp? We were warned about you all." The man said, stepping back, slowly reaching for one of the tools, "They said you all were murderous thieves."

"Steady there, pal. I mean you no harm." Mako said, holding his hands up to show that he was not going to be aggressive, "I'm just trying to take care of my friend."

The man lowered his guard, "What's wrong with her?"

"An untreated injury to her arm. I need to take her to a healer."

The man looked down at Asami, finally noticing the missing forearm, "There's one in the village nearby, but the guards are out searching for people like you. They'll kill my family if I don't report you."

Mako let out a long sigh, "Then we'll be leaving."

"You didn't hear me; I cannot let you both leave. The soldiers here are brutal."

"Fine." Mako said before letting out a burst of fire just above the man. He then rushed to grab Asami as the shed lit up.

The man rushed out as Mako carried Asami away. He could hear the man shout, calling for help. He managed to escape before collapsing near a cave.

He woke up to smell something cooking over a fire. The young firebender was left staring at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours before finding his courage to sit up. He found himself in a bed. Rubbing his forehead, he felt a stack of clothing near him. They were rough and worn, but the green robes would fit, though he knew they were meant for someone shorter than he was. His image in the mirror caught his attention. The man of almost twenty-three years old looked worn, tired and sickly. The hair on his face was a bit longer than he remembered too.

The smell of food called him back to reality. His stomach growled, angry from the lack of attention. Using the wall to hold himself up, he walked out of the room to find others at a table. There was an older couple, eating quietly. He then noticed that Asami was awake, staring blankly into her bowl of stew. She too, was dressed in green and dark circles hung below her eyes. The older woman at the table touched Asami's shoulder, bringing her back.

"Look who is awake." The old woman said with a slight smile on her face.

"Come join us living for a meal." The older man cheered, standing to help the firebender to the table.

"Mako." Asami said with relief.

"Asami. You woke up."

The old woman spoke up, "Guohei found you both lying in the hills. We knew right away from your grey clothes who you both were. When we saw Asami's arm, we both knew that we couldn't leave you there to die. But eat; you look famished."

"How long ago was this?" Mako asked, looking the trio in the eyes.

"About a week. We were worried that you wouldn't make it." Gouhei said, "Asami woke up this morning."

Mako gave the heiress a smile before taking a bite of the food. He was too busy to notice that Asami was only playing with her food, holding the spoon uncomfortably in her left hand.

There was a sudden banging on the door. Mako dropped his spoon, looking fearful. Asami seemed worse off, ready to bolt under the table. Guohei stood to check the window before opening the door and letting the strangers in. A young man in green, walked in informing Gouhei of something. His green eyes glanced at the two strangers before a smile formed. The other, taller man with eyes of blue also lifted his arms up.

"Mako! Asami! You both are alive!"

Mako stood there, blinking before bursting out.

"Bolin! Varrick? You both are alive and here?"

Bolin soon collided with him, hugging him tightly.

"I don't think we could be alive in any other form!" Varrick shouted, "Perhaps being a bit lost after Zhu Li Zhu li'd us and our boat out of this place sank, you could change our form of being alive. This lovely couple gave us a place to hide from Bataar's army."

Mako turned to the couple, "Thank you both. I don't know where we would be without you."

"We have seen too many of our friends and family lose their livelihood to this tyrant. Help us get rid of him and you all can stay for as long as we can cover for you." Gouhei said.

Nods in agreement spread across the room, soon becoming the founders of rebellion.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own LoK. Enjoy the next one and please review.**

* * *

><p>The reunion between the airbender children and Tenzin was an emotional one. He was glad that his children, plus Opal and Kai, were alive and unharmed. They were all seeking refuge in the Fire Nation from the expanded Earth Empire. It was a strange event in history, considering the Air Nation's past with the Fire Nation's but Tenzin and the others were grateful. Republic City had been ravaged as well as the rest of the United Nation falling back into Ba Sing Se's control.<p>

Their reunion was shortened though, when Jinora spoke up.

"Dad, I want to continue to look for Korra with Kai and Opal." Her look was determined, "We still need to look for her."

The master airbender looked into the eyes of the other airbender teenagers. They both shared the same wanting look upon their faces. But Tenzin would not give in.

"No. It is far too dangerous for you three to leave the Fire Nation. I will speak with Fire Lord Izumi about a search party."

"But-"

"I will not repeat myself, Kai." Tenzin cut him off, "These true stories of dissent camps are becoming increasingly frightening. I will not let you all go off to look for a missing Avatar."

Jinora gave Kai and Opal a look before following her father and siblings.

They were nearly finished packing their supplies onto Lefty's saddle when Pema walked out. It was two days since Tenzin denied their request.

"You all were not thinking about leaving without saying goodbye, were you?"

Jinora let out a sigh, "Dad wasn't going to let us leave, but we can't just sit here and not look for Korra. It's been a few months since she left Air Temple Island."

The young master floated down, hugging her mother, "I love you mom."

"Be careful sweetie. Please don't make unnecessary decisions. Your father will understand."

Pema made sure to give them a package before the airbenders left. She waved, wiping a worried tear away. Inside the bag, they found clothing in green and some money. They waved back, continuing until they couldn't see the worried mother.

The bison landed outside of a coastal town. Below, the sounds of a festival were heard. Opal carefully tied a bit of cloth over Jinora's head, covering the blue tattoos that could betray their mission.

The town was lit of lanterns and decorated with banners of the Earth Empire. Speakers spoke of heroic victories over the United Republic and of the cowardly Fire Nation ships that killed their leader. The airbenders knew from the rumors in the Fire Nation that it was all a set up. The Fire Nation was there to speak of peace when Kuvira's ship blew up. The important question in the Fire Nation was an obvious one; who in the Earth Empire set the Fire Nation up over the Great Uniter's death?

Every town they flew over along the coast and later inland seemed to be in the same cheerful mood. Only the small towns that were barely living seemed quiet. Eventually, they had to let Lefty take a break from all of the flying they had done in the past few days. It had been a few months since they left the Fire Nation with only a slight clue of the Avatar's whereabouts as the woman kept moving around.

The night was young, yet wet as the airbenders entered the next town. A crowd gathered in the center of town around a fighting ring. As they got closer, they began to realize that it was not much of a fight but an act between bad actors with some bending.

"And now our Great Uniter reaches the treacherous city of Zaofu." The narrator began, "Before her though, is the evil Avatar. Alas, for our leader, she would have to fight the wicked Spirit Woman."

They could see on stage a woman, strong and fit, wearing the pristine uniform of Kuvira. In front of the woman was another actress, thin and weak. This actress was dressed like Korra, her traditional blue clothes and fur wrap, but painted up to look like some demon with a bad wig. She was laughing at the 'Hero.'

"This is horrible." Opal finally spoke up.

Kai seemed to be watching it while Jinora was continuing to look around. Her gaze did finally stop on the actors. The Avatar actor, under the heavy make-up did look like Korra though perhaps a bit thinner.

"That's her." Jinora said, leaning into Opal's ear, "I know it."

"Why would she be in an act, playing herself? Especially since she lost the fight a few months ago?"

"I can sense her energy. It 's her, I just know."

The Hero of the play stood with her ever stern look, "Get out of the way Avatar. You are not welcomed here. You are no longer needed in this world as the Avatar is old and outdated."

The 'Avatar' chuckled, boasting in a false confidence, "I own this world and I will now destroy you like all of my previous enemies and their new inventions. I will enjoy feeding you to my Polar bear-dog."

The Hero attacked and a slow, overly dramatic earthbending match began.

"You really think it's her?" Kai asked with a look of shock on his face.

"It is. I'm sure. Look at how she holds herself."

Kai grinned, "Well, we'll find out then."

Jinora turned to look at the boy, "What are you-?"

Kai didn't let her finish before airbending onto the stage. The two actresses stared in confusion to the sudden interruption before the Avatar actor's eyes widened. Kai could see that the actress' eyes were slightly bloodshot red before she launched herself using the earth in the ring.

"Hey kid, you just ruined the show." The 'Hero' said.

Kai soon took off after the woman, leaving the 'Hero' on stage. She then turned to the audience.

"Come back here, you coward! I am the Great Uniter of the Earth Empire and I will chase you until the ends of this world!" she then bowed as the crowd cheered.

The airbender girls also joined in, chasing Kai and Korra. They could see the Avatar rip the wig off and tossing it aside before again launching herself into the air with earthbending. As Kai launched himself up onto the building, a sudden wall of earth came up in his path. He narrowly got over it before tripping over his own feet. Jinora and Opal caught up, helping him up before continuing. They jumped down into an alley, but noticed that Korra had stopped running and was using a puddle to wash the make-up off. Her renowned blue top and fur wrap had been discarded for a green top. She then lit something and placed it into her mouth.

"Korra," Jinora started, "Where have you been these past few months and why are you running from us?"

She seemed to stare at the airbenders for a moment before busting out laughing. Her sudden outburst left them all baffled. They watched as she bent over, hugging herself. When she stood straight again, a puff of smoke came from her mouth.

"You found me." She said, throwing her arms out as she bowed theatrically, "Are you here to take me home?"

"Yes." Jinora deadpanned, not amused with the antics of her old friend, "You disappeared suddenly and we need you."

"Need me," Korra mocked, chuckling to herself, "No, nobody needs me. You think you need me, but in all honesty, I am just some tool for others gain. I'll just lose again and someone will come to my rescue. People will continue to doubt me and then I won't be needed until the next problem that no one wants to deal with arrives. There's only so much someone can lose before death takes them."

Eyebrows rose from the airbenders.

Opal spoke, "What are you talking about?"

Korra took another puff before flicking the butt at the airbenders, "My bending, my past lives, my mind and now the confidence of others; I've lost them all in the last four years and for what? More pity and sad looks? 'She's too rash. Get into the Avatar State. End Kuvira. Oh no, what's wrong with her? Why can't she fight anymore?' I can't take it anymore! I was going insane on Air Temple Island. No one would let me speak for myself."

Jinora frowned, "Why don't you come to our camp outside of town? We'll talk more before someone notices us and we'll listen this time."

The Avatar shook her head, lighting another cigarette up, "No way. You'll just drag me away. I'm not going back, but if you want to talk, we'll talk. My terms though."

Korra's stance widened before jumping up onto a roof. The airbenders followed, gently landing. The moon allowed them to see her better.

"Well, talk away."

They stared once again before Korra sighed, "If you are going to stare, can you at least hand over some food? I'm starving."

Opal reached into her bag, tossing a peach at her. Korra caught it, tossed it into the air before grabbing it and taking a bite. She then looked at them again.

"Well?"

"I don't understand why you chose this place?" Jinora asked, looking away from her friend, "The world is fighting each other and you are here self-doubting yourself? And acting? You know we will help you, Korra."

After spitting out the pit, Korra laughed before answering, "Losing every underground match tends to lose you money. They needed someone to play that role and it was entertaining enough to mock myself since everyone else does it."

"You just contradicted yourself though. You don't want to be the Avatar, yet you are living it again in a horrible play?"

"At least the play provides food," Korra paused, "Until you three interrupted it. I'll be lucky if I can still go back to them."

Opal turned to the younger airbenders, "If she prefers to live as a nobody, let her. She's wasting our time."

Her comment threw the other two airbenders off. Korra flashed an angered look, torn between arguing and staying silent.

"It's obvious that this woman before us is not the Avatar." Opal continued, "She's a low life; selfish and greedy. Meanwhile our love ones, like my family and my aunt, have died trying or are still fighting to stop the tyrant now leading the Earth Empire into a war with the rest of the world. Have your fun Korra. Good riddance."

Opal then turned, leaving them. Jinora and Kai looked at each other before looking back at the Avatar. They couldn't tell if she was hurt from Opal's words or ignoring them. She just stood there, letting the cigarette burn her fingers. Eventually, Kai followed Opal, leaving Jinora. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Korra stomp out the cigarette and light another.

"It would be for the best if you went with them, Jinora. I wouldn't want others to doubt you because of me."

The young master sighed with a concerned look on her face, "You shouldn't smoke. I read that it's unhealthy."

She too, turned and left. Korra stood on the roof for a moment before kicking the peach pit.

* * *

><p>He grinned at the front page of the paper, 'Avatar Found Dead; Earth Empire World Domination Now Unhindered.'<p>

"This is great news." He laughed, "There is nothing else in the way of taking over the rest of the world. Prepare the ship. We will invade the Fire Nation this week."

The commander saluted, "As you wish, Emperor Bataar."

He then touched the photograph on his desk, "Your untimely sacrifice will not go unnoticed, my dear Kuvira. The Fire Nation and what's left of the United Forces will pay for killing you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The past few days were spent gathering scrap metal, rope and cloth. Asami slaved away in the newly made hidden basement, working on a design for a prosthetic hand. Her fellow escapees were out, searching for those whom made the escape from the dissenter camp and she felt absolutely useless for the past few months. While not having her shock glove was a disadvantage, missing an entire hand crippled her from fighting again. Even Varrick was going out with Mako and Bolin when they took off for a day.<p>

While she enjoyed Guohei and his wife's company, she was tired of being useless. So she requested that they try to bring back materials they could find. Oh boy, she never figured that trying to make a working hand would be hard. She refused to settle on a wooden hand that would just be there. No, that was too simple and would not help her get back into the fight. She thought about a hook, but then, it too would just be there unless she hit someone just right.

One day, she made Bolin stand in front of her without a shirt and made him flex his arm and move his shoulder around. The earthbender thought it was awkward but Asami ignored his questions. She did her best to sketch out how the arm looked in certain positions. She ignored Varrick's questions because she knew what she wanted and needed.

Sometimes Mako had to drag her out of the secret room just so she could take a break and eat. He'd give her a friendly hug and tell her that she was needed to their team. She would nod and take the break she needed.

Soon the secret basement needed to be expanded. Their team of four soon became ten and then seventeen. The town they were staying in eventually fought the Earth Empire troops in open combat and was taken back for the Earth Kingdom.

Naturally, Asami wanted to go but was refused because at the time she was having a hard time with her phantom limb pain at the time. So she was stuck in the basement again, working hard on her prosthetic. She figured out how to use her upper arm movements to open and close the hand, but the wrist could not move. She would ask Varrick to find something she could make to add a shock effect like her old glove. She had already wired it for that kind of use, using her armpit as a way to trigger it to work. Asami would have to adapt in her ways of fighting, but she refused to sit in safety.

"Asami?" she heard Mako call from the top of the stairs, "You won't believe what Varrick did."

She paused her work to walk towards the stairs, "What did he do?"

"Come up here and see."

Asami walked up, curious as to what the insane inventor had done. Rather, it was more of what he found.

"Great news, Asami." He shouted, "Bolin and I hit the jackpot. Do the thing, Bolin."

Bolin snorted as he removed the cloth covered vehicle. They revealed the scrap platinum they found.

"Now, with all of your blue prints for your arm thingy, I can make you one that the metal benders won't mess up."

Asami stood in shock before rushing over to look at the metal.

"This is," she paused to hug Varrick tightly, "You have no idea how much I appreciate this, Varrick."

"Aw, no need to thank me, kid." He chuckled, "Your knack of creating things is great and you can't make your creative ideas reality if you have one arm."

"We'll need a forge." She spoke up after the sudden feeling of joy subsided.

"Why find a forge when we have a lavabender and a firebender?" the inventor grinned, "Bolin, do the thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing! Make a pit of lava for goodness sake."

"Here? In the street? There's people."

Varrick paused for a moment, "Fine, Mako, do the thing."

Mako crossed his arms, refusing to be used by the man.

"Both of you are making this hard. Let's find a place for this then."

A day later, the men returned. They each wore a joyful grin as they presented not one but two different prosthetics for her. The first was a series of hooks that pointed in about every direction gave her the ability to push or pull objects, or use it as a mace. She quickly found that the hooks were sharpened. The second was her original design minus the shock attachment. Her newly made electric glove was made for her left hand. Both were made from a mixture of platinum and leather giving her what she wanted to use them for and without the worry of a metalbender using them against her.

They spent the next few months, spreading their work in the southern Earth Empire, eventually freeing the main city of Gaoling. While the Earth Empire could still move their army, they could not always move when they wanted to.

Gaoling celebrated when the Earth Empire soldiers surrendered. Dancing and music in the streets were heard throughout the night and into the next day. Citizens of the city were constantly coming up to them, kissing them on their cheeks or offering drinks.

On the second night of the celebration, Mako and Asami found themselves sitting by the old Bei Fong mansion. They were leaning against each other, supporting each other up as they each drank their own bottle of whatever they were given.

"Do you think Korra would enjoy this?" Mako asked, looking up at the stars.

"I think she would, but I believe we would not be here if she were alive."

Mako raised his bottle, "To Korra. We miss you and wished you were here."

"To Korra." Asami repeated.

Mako chuckled for a moment before mumbling, "I still love her, you know. It's painful to know that she's gone."

"I know, Mako." She said looking away.

The firebender brought his bottle in front of her, "This is our chance though, right? To fix this fight and get our home back?"

"It is." Asami said, clinking her bottle against his.

The next day, the rebel leaders met with a small party of Fire Nation solders. They were requesting to bring Varrick and Asami back to the Fire Nation, inquiring about the spirit vine weapon and if they could work on one for the Fire Lord. Varrick was happy to jump at the chance to leave while Asami declined.

"You could have gone, Asami. We wouldn't think any less of you if you did go." Mako told her as the air ship left.

She smirked as she placed her left hand on his cheek, "And leave you and Bolin to lead this? No way. We all started this and I want to be there when we finish it."

His smile disappeared when his eyes lingered on her right arm. Asami cleared her throat as she moved her arm, settling on holding it behind her back.

"We'll be fine, Mako." She said, removing her hand from his face to pat his shoulder, "We have some more planning to do."

* * *

><p>Bataar rubbed his temples roughly. The reports of losing cities in the south were beginning to a painfully add up. Raids were hitting all of his factories and he was losing soldiers each day. His main commander stood before him at attention, fearful of what his leader would say.<p>

"You say that these rebel leaders are Bolin's friends?"

"Yes, Asami Sato, Mako and Bolin are each reported to be leading this." The man said nervously.

"Alright, I want a change of tactics." Bataar started, removing his glasses, "One, I want the Red Collar Brigades to stop their recruitment and I want them to become the main force to seek these rebels. I want them here in my office, kneeling and begging for forgiveness before I send them to a camp. Two, now that Republic City is almost deserted I want those spirit wilds torn apart to make more of these weapons. Make sure you send Zhu Li to overlook this project. Three, I want a new plan of our Fire Nation invasion since you failed to even set off when I asked the first time."

The commander saluted, "Yes sir."

The man paused for a moment before gravely turning back, "Sir, there is something you should know."

"And that is?"

"There was a recent raid on the weapons plant. Three of our prototype weapons are missing."

The soldiers standing guard outside the room rushed in after hearing a window shatter. They looked fearful when they realized their Emperor threw the commander out of the window.

"I want those weapons found!"

The two soldiers collided as they rushed out of the office to inform another commander.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please note that there is a time skip since chapter four. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>She saw her counterparts shrink against the ventilators of the factory. Seeing their signal of being ready, Asami lowered her goggles and checked her weapon before smashing the window and hoping in. Her left hand went straight to the closest worker, shocking him before blocking an attack with her right. The platinum contraption hooked the man's sleeves before she stabbed the man with it. Seven more windows shattered and soon began to sabotage the factory. It did not take long until the Earth Empire's mech suits' factory was crumbling into the lava, made by Bolin.<em>

Glasses clanked together as the 'Resistance' as they began to call themselves, cheered at their latest victory. Their efforts had been aiding the Fire Nation's defense for the past two years as the Earth Empire was losing their precious machines and technology to them. Continued to be led by Mako and Asami, they had managed to raid camps, bases and foil the invasion of the Fire Nation by Bataar's forces. For the past two years since their escape, they brought the war back to the enemy. Now, they were about to head west from Gaoling to make sure that the Fire Nation force could land safely near the former United Nation's capital.

"Who's up for more wine?" Bolin called, holding a bottle up.

Mako put a hand up, stopping anyone from answering, "Hold on bro. Let's make a toast."

About forty men and women, most wearing old Earth Kingdom uniforms, raised their glasses as Mako cleared his throat.

"We had a great victory today. With the last raid of the factory and a dissenter camp, we grew our force's numbers and weakened theirs. Once our newly welcomed brothers and sisters recover from the grueling life of their camp, we will march and meet the Fire Nation. Then, we will take Bataar and his army on for good. For the Earth Kingdom and the Republic City!"

"For the Earth Kingdom and Republic City!"

Bolin slinked his way to Mako, wrapping an arm around his neck, "Short and to the point, I see."

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Yes, unlike you, I don't like rambling on."

"Oh stop it, you two." Asami laughed, "It was great, Mako."

"At least someone likes it." Mako jested back.

"Sure," Bolin grinned. He would soon jump in joy, "Opal's back!"

He ran in between the tables to give the airbender a hug. She later gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The couple had managed to save their relationship a year ago after many arguments and late nights of catching up.

"Miss me? It was only a day since we saw each other."

"But you never know what could happen? What if Pepper fell sick and you and Jinora were stuck in a tree or something?"

His strange comment earned him a glaring look, "Right, airbender. You could just fly or float down."

Mako shook his head as he watched his younger brother and Opal flirt with each other. He took a sip of his drink before sitting down. He rubbed his chin, mentally reminding himself that he needed to shave the beard off. He was forced to stop when Asami pulled his hand away.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Just how happy they are. I hope this plan works out so they can live together in peace finally."

He looked up to see Asami grin as she teased him, "The rest of us want happy endings too, Mako. This will be the last fight and we'll finally have Bataar in prison to pay for his crimes."

His eyes fell to her right arm, holding her up over the table. A frown gathered.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for my arm, Mako. I survived. I don't hate you for what you had to do."

"I know. I just wish I could have done more," the firebender sighed, "What would Korra do in my position?"

Her brow furrowed forward, "Does it matter? None of this that we have was her helping us. She's been dead for two years."

He was about to retort but was interrupted by a messenger, "Mako sir, a letter from the Southern Water Tribe."

Mako took the letter, opening it quickly. A smile formed before he passed it to Asami.

"Chief Tonraq finally convinced the Water Tribes to help us. I can't believe it." She said, looking up from the letter.

"They're moving what fighters volunteered from the South through the portals to join the North before sailing to the coast. This is perfect." Mako joined her in smiling. He then lit the letter on fire, turning to the messenger.

"Can you send him a letter back that we look forward to him and the Water Tribes' armies?"

"Yes sir."

The next day, the ragtag army separated into their smaller groups to begin their trip to the west coast. For the former Team Avatar, they began to look for more dissenters to join them. The governor of Omashu jumped at the chance to help them, forming a rebel group to chase off the few overlooking soldiers.

The trio later headed into the southern mountains. They stopped at a town near the large haunted swamp as it was told to be. A local tipped them off, telling them that a small mech suit company was hiding near the edge of the swamp. The commander was apparently looking for a witch that lived in the swamp. The soldiers had been complaining about vines moving and attacking the mech suits since they were kicked out of the swamp for gathering spirit vines.

When they found them, they noticed that the Earth Empire soldiers were jumpy and over thinking their attacks. The surprise attack scattered a few of them. Some ran into the swamp.

"We can't let them go." Mako shouted, bringing his knee down onto a soldier's throat. He and Asami soon were arguing about following the soldiers in to put an end to them.

"Mako, if there is really some witch living in the swamp do we want to risk the chance of angering her too?"

"If we let those soldiers go, they could report that we were here."

Blood cuddling screams were heard, sending chills up the spines of the trio.

"I think it's safe to say that we're leaving." Bolin finally spoke.

Mako grunted, "Fine. Let's-"

He was interrupted as the trees by them began to sway. Vines from deeper in the swamp shot out, wrapping and strangling them until they were pulled in. Mako managed to wiggle an arm free, shooting fire out. The next thing he heard was Bolin let out a scream. He looked around, not seeing anyone near him.

"Bolin?" he panted nervously, "Asami?"

"Mako."

The firebender turned, hearing his name. Seeing no one, he continued to search the swamp for anything or anyone.

"Where are you, witch?"

No answer. He swallowed, still searching. Suddenly, two hands hit him hard; one on the forehead and one chest. He collapsed, falling to the ground with a thump. Last thing he saw was a green shape grabbing him by the collar.

* * *

><p>Tenzin stood at the bow of a Fire Nation ship, rubbing his temples. It had been sometime since he last heard from Jinora since she joined the former Fire Ferret brothers and Asami. By now, he trusted that the sixteen year old knew what she was doing, but not that did not ease the worry and pain he or Pema had.<p>

The former General of the United Forces and Prince of the Fire Nation joined him at the bow.

"We'll see it soon."

Tenzin looked down at him, "Yes. I hope in a couple of months, we should be able to finish this war. Hopefully, the Earth Empire will gracefully stop and we can continue with life."

"If Bataar was willing to set us up to make it seem like we killed Kuvira, what's to stop him from dragging this out longer?"

"He is losing support of the people. They are tired of being slaves and seeing loved ones sent to camps to die."

Iroh paused to think, placing a finger at his chin, "How odd is it that seventy-five years after the Hundred Year War, the Fire Nation is working alongside the Air Nation to stop the Earth Empire?"

Tenzin looked over with his brow furrowed, "It should be thought of as how the world can unite together to help each other in times of need."

Iroh conceded, "You are correct, though I would feel better if we had an Avatar here."

Tenzin closed his eyes, taking in a breath as he thought about her. He then spoke softly, "I wish she was here too."


	6. Chapter 6

**I've kinda ran out of chapters to post for 'Rebirth.' I hope everyone doesn't mind another chapter of 'Fallout.' There are some more adult-ish themes in this chapter, but I don't think enough to change the rating. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He sputtered after water was splashed on his face. Bolin shot up, looking around. He saw that he was locked behind a series of bars with Asami and Mako. The bars were hastily placed into the ground from the looks of it. Though, when he tried to move the ground, it refused.<p>

He let out a loud, dramatic gasp, "Someone found a way to make fake dirt!"

The sounds of Asami and Mako slapping their foreheads filled the cave they were in.

"No Bolin. Our bending was taken away."

"Oh well, that answers my first question," he said before widening his eyes, "Was it Amon? I knew he got away!"

"Nope. It was me." The voice was hoarse and weak. A short coughing fit followed.

Bolin looked up, seeing grayed blue eyes. He gasped loudly again.

"Oh, this swamp is good at playing tricks on us."

"It's not playing any tricks." The firebender deadpanned.

"It's not?"

"No. It appears that Jinora lied to the world to allow Korra to hide. They ran into each other sometime ago."

"… So she is real?"

"The real important question here is, are you real, Bolin?" The Avatar laughed, swatting her hand at something unseen to her prisoners.

Bolin nodded before jumping up, hitting his head on the bars, "Korra? Why were you pretending to be dead?"

The Water Tribe woman's eyes widened fearfully as she placed her hands alongside her cheeks. She then pulled her cheeks down, "I am dead? Oh no, I'm late to speak with the next Avatar. I need to let him or her know not to eat nutshells! They cause horrible stomach aches later. He would be two years old but I would hate to think that he'll choke because we all know that two year olds love putting things into their mouths."

"It was just the news across the entire world. You are not really dead." Mako said, wishing he could melt the bars he was now firming grabbing.

She stopped, looking certain about their comment, "It's just a rumor? I can't seem to keep track anymore."

"It's been said for the past two years." Asami sighed.

Mako growled, "Give us our bending back, Korra."

She lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke into the cage, "I prefer you all right there. You might come back in the night and cut my throat. You'd be helping her, and," She would pause to let out a raspy chuckle before continuing, "Then I'd really be dead."

Asami slumped back, crossing her arms. Anger did not hide its ugly head on her face and Korra laughed at it.

Mako spoke up, "Korra, we have an important thing to go to and locking us in here is really hampering it."

"Especially since we're trying to save the world." Asami added.

The Avatar sat down, propping her head up in a hand. She would hold up three fingers, "Saving the world is completely overrated. I did it twice."

She stared at them for a moment, letting the cigarette hang loosely from her lips. She then adjusted her oversized, worn green jacket, one taken from a soldier of the famed Red Collared brigades. She rolled up the long sleeves and kicked her bare feet out.

"Hungry anyone?" she finally asked, "All this catching up is making me hungry."

A chorus of 'no' sang out until Bolin changed his mind.

"I am a bit hungry actually."

Korra lifted herself up with a bit of airbending before walking off, "I will return shortly. Don't move from your spot."

After she was out of hearing range, Mako looked at his friends, "Something is wrong with her."

"Really? I'm surprised you say that," Bolin asked sarcastically, "I couldn't tell from her behavior or that she asked us to not go anywhere after we're in a cage."

"She doesn't care, Mako." Asami said disappointed, "And the color in her eyes? She's on something. It's no surprise that she doesn't seem to know what is going on when she's high all the time."

"I really don't like not having my earthbending. I feel weak and empty inside. How are we supposed to fight the Earth Empire now?"

He glanced to his right to see Asami glaring at him.

"Oops. Sorry Asami."

Mako cleared his throat, "We need to get out of here and make her give us our bending back. Bolin and I should be able to take her down until we can find your arm pieces, Asami."

"We're supposed to just fight the Avatar, our friend by the way, and get out in one piece?" Bolin shot back, "Without our bending? May I remind you of what happened in the swamp? Moving angry vines. They moved on their own! This swamp and Korra match each other very well."

The brothers argued for a moment as Asami inspected the bars. She laid down on her back before pressing up on the bars with her feet. She grinned, knowing that her guess was correct.

"Her bending is off still."

The brothers stopped to listen to her, "What?"

"She's not in fighting form. If it were not for the vines aiding her, I would have beaten her and these bars are not set in the rock properly. With the right amount of pressure, I think we can remove these. The only worry now is getting your bending back."

"Show us then." Mako said crossing his arms, "And we all know that we would have gladly helped her with getting back into shape if she had stayed, right?"

Asami shrugged, "Doesn't matter what we can do to help her now. Let's just exploit her horrible craftsmanship and get out of when she's not aware. Helping her can come second."

The brothers nodded, copying Asami and removing the bars. They would insert the bars back into their places as they hid. They waited for Korra to return and jumped her as she walked in, coughing roughly. Fear filled her face as they tied her up. Bolin made sure to stuff a sock or two into her mouth and seal it with a belt. She growled, cried and rolled about, screaming threats that no one could understand.

"Settle down Korra. Let whatever is in you leave your system for the next few days. You'll feel better." Mako said.

"We might not have the time, Mako. We still need to head north."

Mako frowned, "Then we'll go. Bolin can look after her."

"You are going to go without your bending?" A brow raised on the heiress' face.

"Yes. We don't have the time, unless she settles down and gives it back. Until then, our leadership is still needed."

"We can take her with us." Bolin spoke up, "It would be wrong of us to leave her here."

Three sets of eyes looked at the woman thrashing about still. Mako rubbed his forehead. He would look around the room, finding a series of plants in pots. He knew that they were from back in his cop days.

"Let's at least find a way out of the swamp. Asami and I can come back later and get you and Korra, then go." He finally said.

"Wait, you are leaving me with her? What if she gets out?"

Mako pointed to the plants, "She won't do anything if we get rid of those. She'll be in too much pain to want to fight in the next few hours."

Bolin began to tap his fingertips together, "More pain you say? Like more screaming?"

"Probably," Mako put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "not to mention being crazy and feeling like there's something crawling in your skin. I've seen weirder reactions to this stuff. Good luck."

The trio soon looked down, hearing the muffled screams turn into whimpered crying. Korra had managed to bring her knees to her chest. Mako took a moment to find what seemed like a blanket and laid it over her.

"Get better Korra." He whispered to her as he knelt, tucking the blanket around her, "We're going to need you in the future, if everything should go wrong."

When he stood, he saw that Asami was finishing with putting her arm piece into its socket.

"Ready?" the firebender asked.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be. I'm just worried about you not having your bending." Asami said, flexing her left hand.

"I'll be fine."

They both left the cave, looking for a path to safely take them out of the swamp.

* * *

><p>The swamp left Mako in a foul mood. He and Asami spent the last couple of hours trying to navigate their way out of it. Now they were wet, cold and hungry. The firebender was mentally slapping himself for not waiting to have his bending returned.<p>

"This was a bad idea." Mako finally said.

"Yeah, I realized this after we fell into the water a bit ago." She said, dumping the water out of her boots, "Do you think we can make it back to Bolin before dark?"

Mako shrugged, "To be honest, I'm so disorientated that I'm not sure which way is what. Damn it, Korra; of all the things to do to us. She had to take my bending."

"Well, I finally have an answer to your 'What would Korra do' question."

"And that is?"

Asami brought two fingers to her mouth before 'breathing' out fake smoke, holding it and then laughing, "Just roll another one, City Boy. Just roll another and pass me your bending."

Mako tried not to laugh, "City boy."

He pulled the Avatar's precious plants out of his bag and looked at them for a bit, "I wonder how she got these?"

"You should just toss them."

Mako nodded, dropping the plants into the water below. They stayed there for a moment longer before the cold settled in and forced them to move again.

* * *

><p>They hid in the shadow of the night when they reached the town they were looking for. Mako rubbed his chin, secretly trying to hide the fact that the beard was beginning to become itchy. He was also looking for signs of roaming patrols. Indeed, there were some patrols passing by. They waited for one to pass by before climbing onto a building to hide for the rest of the night.<p>

Asami made Mako sit down so she could fix his hair. She brushed it the best she could with her fingers before attempting to make it look like an Earth Kingdom top knot.

"You and Bolin really took growing your hair out. You both could almost pass like Earth Kingdom citizens."

Mako shrugged, "We do what we can to survive. We have to. There's too much to lose."

Asami chuckled, "So, do we return in the morning?"

"As much as I don't, I fear that Korra is already driving him mad."

"Let's get some sleep then," Asami started, "Then we'll get some food and return to get Bolin."

"And Korra."

Asami sighed, "And Korra."

* * *

><p>For a town overrun with Earth Empire soldiers, this one was fairing very well. The market was busy and there were some smiles on the faces of the people. They waited for the patrol to pass by before climbing down into the alley. Then they made themselves look presentable before stepping out.<p>

As Mako shopped for breakfast, Asami would keep watch a couple of paces away. She made sure to pull her sleeves down to her wrists hiding the fake arm as best she could. Mako would soon return with a bag.

"Ready?"

They began to walk down the street when the sight of something forced them to stop. Walking a block away was the Red Collar commander speaking with Bataar. The temptation was there.

"Urgh," Mako growled, clinching a fist, "If Korra hadn't taken my bending!"

Her hand went to his shoulder, "Another time, Mako. There are too many soldiers around. We couldn't take them even with your bending."

"It's just painful seeing him walk around so freely. We're so close to ending it all right here."

She pulled on his shoulder, "Come on. Let's go."

They accidentally bumped into a patrolling soldier as they turned. The soldier responded by shouting at them to be careful. Then he hesitated to continue his way.

"Hey, you two look familiar." He said before his eyes widened, "You're Resistance sol-"

Asami responded by bringing her right arm up and hitting the soldier with the metal fist. Her shock glove soon followed. The streets then went into chaos as the people ran to clear the streets. Mako threw his bags of food at some of the running soldiers before kicking another back.

"Run!" Mako shouted as the sound of Asami's shock glove went off on another soldier.

As they ran, the firebender made sure to throw what he could get his hands on back at the earthbenders. Mako let out a shout after his ankles were wrapped in a metal bands. He tripped as the metalbender dragged him back. Suddenly the man's collar was hooked by the inventor's right arm. Asami had come back through another alley and surprised the man with her shock glove going to his head. She then pushed him into his fellow soldiers before striking another with an elbow.

Mako tried to get his feet out of the metal bands but they were too tight.

"Asami, get out of here."

"And leave my brother behind? Never." she said grabbing his collar and attempted to drag him out of the street.

Mako grinned at being called 'brother.'

She pulled him into the next street where some more of the soldiers stood, ready to fight. One of the soldiers made the mistake of sending a cable her way. She used the shock glove on the cable before a metal band took her feet from under her. She shocked the next man that got close before something collided with her head.

* * *

><p>It was a quick meeting between the chiefs of the Water Tribes. The twin chiefs informed their uncle that they would not be joining, giving Tonraq the entire command of the Water Tribes' forces. The older waterbender gracefully accepted, knowing that his nephew and niece were not the warrior type regardless of their bending skills.<p>

Tonraq soon spent the rest of the day studying maps. The location of rivers and lakes within the mountainous northern Earth Empire, roads that would aid the Tribes' forces; they were all noted and memorized within his mind. While Prince Iroh II's forces would make their push in the west, he was going to hit north of Ba Sing Se before heading south. His daughter's friends should be bringing a ragtag force from the southern Earth Empire. The goal was to trap Bataar's army near the old Serpent's Pass and force them to surrender. He knew Mako's and Asami's efforts in the south were paying off, but the worry of Bataar moving back into Ba Sing Se worried him.

He hummed before having a letter drawn up to send to the Fire Lord. He would ask for a force to invade the east coast from the Fire Nation. He only hoped that it got there before the invasion began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>With a smile, she pointed to the ships in the sea. Opal nodded, taking the reins of Pepper so Jinora could land on the Fire Nation ship first. Spreading the wings of her suit out, she glided down before rushing into her father's arms.<p>

"I'm glad you are safe, Jinora." Tenzin said, taking a step back to look at her.

"Opal and I have been careful." She responded.

The elder Master nodded, letting his arm fall to his side. Another airbender had stepped out of the ship, causing the teenaged master to forget her father for a moment and rush to him. Kai made the bold move of lifting her chin up, only to kiss her mischievously. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tenzin's reaction.

"Is his face red?" Jinora asked in a whisper. Kai nodded, trying not to laugh at her own red face.

Tenzin would clear his throat, trying to interrupt their little moment, "Kai, don't you have a message to take elsewhere?"

Kai gave Jinora a wink before bowing to Tenzin and scampering off. When she turned, Jinora gave her father a cheeky smile before losing it.

By now, Opal Bei Fong landed Pepper on the dock. She had laughed to herself watching the scene below, knowing full well that Master Tenzin still did not like see his daughter with a boy. Not wanting to be the fun breaker, she left the bison moments after the small quarrel.

"The Resistance Fighters are heading to their locations. We should hear from Asami soon."

Tenzin nodded, "Good. Now you two can fly back to the Fire Nation."

"What? Why?" Jinora and Opal shrieked.

"You both are not to stay. Jinora will continue to lead lessons in the Fire Nation. The Air Nation will still need a leader to keep traditions going" The Master said.

"But-"

"No buts. Can I trust that you both will head west?"

The twenty-two year old airbender glanced at her friend, seeing the decision on her face. They both nodded.

The three airbenders met on their old home. Unlike the city across the harbor, Air Temple Island was in better shape than Republic City. Jinora had chills run up her spine as she walked the old, empty halls but it was satisfying to see her old home. She and Opal had headed north, disobeying Tenzin's request. Kai met them mid-way to the coast and decided to follow. After a quick walkthrough, they took Lefty over to the war torn city.

For those who did stay, their lives were not easy. Many of the buildings had fallen over, crumbled from the strong fighting. The Spirit Wilds also expanded, making it difficult to find a sturdy building to live in. The vines were still known to attack humans if they dared to enter.

But for those who did stay, they found that the friendly spirits helped those whom struggled to survive. The airbenders welcomed the company of the small spirits, eager to show them something. Jinora smiled at the opportunity to follow them. To the north-east part of the city they went, jumping and gliding their way through the rubble and streets, avoiding the distance sounds of a stalemate battle. Soon, it became less of a city than Wilds and the airbenders saw what the spirits wanted them to see.

Red Collars they called them. Bataar's loyalist soldiers, ready to kill on sight when ordered. They were busy working on cutting the vines away, gathering their finding into glass containers. Opal mentioned something about a weapon that the Earth Empire had been working on the past two years. Bolin had told her after his escape from the train when he defected. Varrick had started it, but he too escaped with Bolin's aid. Opal could only assume that this project was still on.

"We can't let them continue." Opal finally spoke up.

Kai nodded, "Red Collars; they're the worst out there."

"I think we should warn someone first." Jinora added, "We're outnumbered anyways. We don't want to start a fight."

Kai held his hand out, "A quick game of Elements then."

The women sighed, putting their hands out. They gave a quick countdown before throwing their hands out in various forms. Jinora let out a grumble after losing. After her quick words she began to look for a place to meditate. Opal and Kai continued to watch over the camp as she tried to reach Prince Iroh.

"They must have information in those tents." Kai spoke up.

"You don't mean to go into the camp, do you?"

Kai smirked, "Of course. We could use what is in there."

They decided to sneak into the camp that night.

It was a quiet, eerie night. Work had halted for the men stationed in around Republic City. Bottle of liquors were left around on the ground as they sang around fires. While they were known to be brutal fighters, these men hadn't seen any of the action since their repositioning and they almost went to sea to invade the Fire Nation, but that plan was halted when he United Republic continued to fight. They were simply there to guard the new project with the vines from the young city.

Pipes and strings were halted when a radio report went on air.

"Attention Peoples of the Earth Empire. Earlier today, our forces in the south captured the leaders, Mako and Asami Sato of the traitorous Resistance group. With this great Victory, the Earth Empire is one step closer to peace within itself and will be in the future, able to focus our war efforts to our fight against the Fire Nation and their airbending mercenaries. Now back to our program-"

Cheers filled the camp. Amongst the shadows, three sets of prying eyes watched with heavy hearts, but they couldn't let their hearts sink completely just yet. They carefully walked, on their toes for safe measure, looking around the camp for the tent they assumed would have what they needed. With a quick peek into the seams of the large tent, Kai reacted first, creating a bubble of air around the working soldier, choking the man until he passed out. He received a berating look from Jinora, but kinder actions were not for the moment. They dimmed the lights before going through the tent. Besides the mission the men were on, the airbenders did not find much. A marked map with cities circled told of old fights. News about the weapon were not in this tent. Opal did hold something up, dated and timed. It was a note coming from the top man himself. Opal crumbled her brother's note before Kai took it.

"Do not take any prisoners. Execute on sight." Kai read.

Jinora gasped, "No. That's-"

"He's completely lost his mind." Opal growled, her hands balled into fists, "This completely changes everything we planned on and how we're going to fight them. There will be more bloodshed because of this."

Kai pocketed the note before signaling that they need to leave. He was a moment too late though, as another soldier walked in. He began to shout his alarm before a gust of air blew him back out of the tent and into another one. Alarms across the camp went off. Kai brought his fingers to his mouth, blowing out a whistling noise. Metal shards flew by, missing their targets as the airbenders ran. Jinora and Kai jumped into the air, using their suits to help them get above the camp. Opal called out as she was struck, tripping over her injured leg. Kai returned, sending a wave back to throw the earthbenders back some.

"Jinora, get her out of here." He shouted, defending the wounded airbender.

Lefty was heard from above, calling them to him. They were now surrounded.

The young master helped Opal to her good leg before calling out to Kai, "Come on."

"No time." He shouted back, again pushing some more off of him "Get her out of here. I'll follow shortly."

Opal pleaded with her eyes. Jinora fought back tears of worry before taking off with Opal. With the women gone, Kai looked back at the Red Collars before giving them all a grin. He breathed in deeply before creating a space around the camp. He watched at the soldiers began to panic as the space was void of oxygen. Some of them tried to attack, but Kai held on, moving swiftly on the ground. His own browned skin began to turn red from lack of breathing. The men around him began passing out.

Jinora watched from afar as the space was created and looked away when the space fell. Her attention stayed on wrapping Opal's wound.

"Is he coming?" Opal winced through her teeth.

Jinora tried to smile as she answered with her lie, "He'll be fine."

Opal nodded, reading her face. She laid back in the saddle as the air bison took them away.

* * *

><p>He paced the makeshift cell, cursing out their mistakes.<p>

"Mako, you're making me nervous."

The firebender stopped, his left eye bruised from his beating by the Red Collars. He looked at Asami as she was looking for a week spot in the cell. She face was also bruising.

"Sorry. I just can't believe we're in a cell again." Mako said, sitting down, "And for the last time."

Asami joined him, knowing their grave situation. They overheard the Red Collars talk about an execution. Whether or not they meant for them to hear it, the message was certain. No attack from the south for them, no seeing the end of their hard fight and no chance at a normal life again.

They sit in silence thinking over the past few days… no, years. So much had happened and it was ending in a few hours. Feeling his nervousness, Asami placed her hand on his, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Asami, for everything. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"Nonsense. It was partially my fault for joining you in this crazy mess." She turned to look at him, "But I wouldn't want it any different. I would join you again if we had a chance to redo this."

She trailed off, again leaving them in their thoughts. She then leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder. Mako did the same and they sat there for the next few hours. Their friendship had only gotten stronger throughout the years. Now, they could only try and hold their heads up and support each other's fears about the unknown of death.

They did not move until the Red Collar commander showed up with four soldiers. The man was stocky, but grim and he was grinning at his chance of destroying the leadership of the people whom refused to conform.

"Are we ready?" he asked more for himself than his prisoners.

They were escorted, their walk seeming long. Only the Red Collars spoke. The commander carried Asami's prosthetics, tapping everything with them as they walked.

"This one will be a great trophy on my wall." The commander chuckled, carrying her weaponized arm piece, "Or maybe I'll use it against your ragtag army when we see them next."

The prisoners stayed silent. Their escorts led them to a wall, forcing them to stand and face a gathered crowd. As the soldiers walked off, Asami turned to look at Mako.

"I love you Mako." She said softly.

"I know you do, Asami."

The commander grinned as the four soldiers joined six more. They took up quickly made bows and arrows, one for each. They nodded back to their leader. He turned to the forced crowd and spoke up.

"See now," he called, lifting his hands to the air, "This is what will happen should you seek to fight our mighty Emperor. These are the leaders of the Resistance and with all of the tales you might have heard, you will see that they are scared of our Emperor Bataar; scared to face their own mortality. If you join them, then you too will find death by our hands." He turned to face the prisoners, "Death; may the spirits remind you of your horrible lives."

He then nodded to the archers and walked off. The archers drew their bowstrings. The next few seconds were deafening even in the silence of the townsfolk. Mako felt a nervous sweat begin to form. His heartbeat quickened. His hand found Asami's.

And then the whistling of the arrows.

He felt his chest explode with pain as his legs gave out. The grasp he had with Asami lessened. He tried breathing and slowly looked over to his partner. She had already slumped over against him. He looked back up at the archers and saw two of them pull back another round. Before the next arrows came soaring, he let out a strong, defying shout.

"For the Earth Kingdom and Republic City!"

The two arrows impacted in his chest. He gave them a painful glare as his breathing failed him. Looking into the crowd, a smile formed before his sight went out.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm posting another chapter tonight. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had been three days since he last saw Asami and his brother leave the swamp cave. The first night, he figured that they got lost. It was a foggy swamp and not many people planned to come visit it. The second night, he managed to carve a small trench in the cave from pacing. Korra, between her own demons and pains of being forced to go cold turkey, continued to lay on the floor of the cave listening to his rants and stories of what he has been up to since they last saw each other. The third day, he realized Korra got out of her ropes. He found her smoking outside, under a blanket and wearing the stolen jacket. He noticed that she was shivering when he joined her.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She turned to look at him. Her grayish eyes began to return to their blue color.

"I'm cold, sore and I swear something is crawling underneath my skin. This is the longest I've gone without those plants since I was hooked on them." She said softly as she tapped the cigarette with a finger. One of her bare feet was ribbing an itch on her other leg.

"And those in your hand are?"

"Taken from the Earth Empire solders that wander in here. I won't do anything crazy with these. They're just to calm my nerves." She gave him a weak smile.

Bolin chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her. He then hugged her tightly, messing her hair up a bit with his hand.

"We've missed you, you know." He continued to laugh as he let her go, "I don't know why you disappeared, twice. It's not even fair that Mako and Asami saw you two years ago before you disappeared again. How could you have not missed me of all people?"

She began to fix her hair as she answered, "It's a long story and I'm sure you don't want to know."

Bolin raised a brow, mocking offence, "Now Korra, we both know that this is a rare moment of you being sober-er. I told you my story and now you tell me yours. That's how catching up works."

"Alright," she let out a short laugh, "Where to begin?"

"How about when you left the South Pole after telling your parents that you were coming to Republic City?"

She let out a puff of smoke before speaking. The Avatar had to often back track as her mind was a bit fuzzy, but she started with leaving the South Pole on a ship by herself. She spoke of the horrors of her bending and of the hallucination of the Avatar State that haunted her. She briefly, to Bolin's dislike, went over her time with Toph Bei Fong (Bolin had a moment of freaking out) and the metal poison still in her system. Then the fight with Kuvira. She went back to the underground fights, losing them all until a woman named Li Ling took her under her wing for a bit. Korra learned what bar parties were like and along with the alcohol, she was introduced to leafy plant, dama, to smoke. They had helped with her hallucinations for a bit. Her time with the bad bending actor group was kept short, as well as her mentioning of the airbenders interrupting a show. She had told Mako and Asami about it earlier in the week.

"When more of the Earth Empire soldiers showed up, I left town to hide in the swamp. Toph said that it was the best place to hide and it was." She paused to light another of her smokes, "Soon, I found plants that had stronger effects than the cigarettes and finally the mushrooms. The sunsets were the best and the relief from the real world was welcoming. I had no one depending on me and no one to use me for their ideas and plans. Toph and the swamp people left me alone to my own devices unless those men with the red trim came in. I'd come and make them less of a threat before the swamp benders would take them away."

"I see," Bolin hummed in his disappointment, "So you have been smoking and watching sunsets this entire time?"

Korra laughed, "It must sound bad?"

"I don't think 'bad' is the word I would choose."

Her mood quickly changed, "Well, I don't expect you and the others to understand what I went through. When the airbenders lied about my death, I was angry at first, but then I realized that it was a blessing in disguise. I was not the Avatar the world wanted anymore and I didn't have to worry about what everyone thought about me when I stayed here. You would run too if everyone you thought loved you suddenly did not believe in you."

With that, she stood and walked off.

Bolin sat there and responded to her comment even if she would not hear it, "I do know what it's like."

He stood and decided to look for something to eat that would not make him sick. He was careful to avoid any of the mushrooms and settled on a dried chicken-possum.

He ate to his fill before leaving the cave to seek Korra. The earthbender guessed that about an hour had passed since she stormed off.

She laid under the canopy of the swamp, watching the clouds go by as her mind thought of the conversations her friends had. Granted, her mind was not in the best place but there was no better place and time to do it. She let out a chuckle at the colorful sky. She turned her head towards the staring, uncanny Avatar State. She knew that she should be afraid of 'her' but she could only laugh at its lumbering form.

"You are really messed up in your priories, you know. You could join me here instead of lingering with the chains wrapped around your arm. It just may make you happier. Spirits know, it makes me happier."

The hallucination made a sudden move, startling Korra before disappearing. She let out a shout.

"Korra?" she heard Bolin call. He was rubbing his hands together, "Where are you?"

"Up here."

He looked up, seeing a series of woven vines together. Korra was laying amongst them as if they were a hammock.

"How did you get up there?"

"I floated, letting the wind guide me up as if I were a small, green leaf set free from the bondage of a tree."

"Floated you say?" Bolin's brow furrowed, "I assume that is mushroom speak for airbended? In which that would mean you ate another mushroom and our plans of helping you took a step back…"

He watched as she rolled to her stomach to look down at him. Her right arm hung out of the vines, swinging to and fro. She would then tap the smoke in her hand before shouting.

"I'm out! We need to head into town."

"Out of what?"

Korra shouted with pure terror in her voice, "Moon peaches! The wicked sun king is bearing down on us with its evil purple glare and only the moon peaches can save us from the sun king! 'She' also wants them."

Bolin smacked his forehead, "Of course, like I was expecting a logical answer. You're really bringing out a side I don't feel comfortable showing, Korra. It kinda feels like impatience, which is bad for an earthbender, if you have forgotten."

"You can't earthbend."

"Yes, of course, because you took it from me. I'd actually like to have it back, if you don't mind coming back down."

He watched her stick the cigarette in her mouth before somersaulting over the edge and dropping herself.

"Alright," she said looking at him, soon cocking an eyebrow up, "Though, it does seem weird giving a turtle-duck earthbending."

"Just give the turtle-duck his bending. I'm more than ready for it."

She snorted with laughter, "Alright little guy. I'll give you your earthbending back."

She placed a hand on his forehead and the other on his chest. They stood there for a moment before Bolin spoke up.

"Am I supposed to feel nothing?"

"Hm?"

"I'm supposed to be feeling some sort of spirit bending, aren't I?"

Korra raised a brow, "What are we doing again?"

"You are returning my bending."

"Oh right. Yeah, you should feel something." She snorted with laughter.

Another moment of awkward silence passed.

"Korra?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to return it or not?"

"Return what?"

"My earthbending, woman! You have been standing there for about five minutes now."

"Right, right. I will return it."

"Now?"

"Now."

She finally took a deep breath and focused enough to return his bending. All the focus drifted away as she busted out laughing.

"Now what's funny?"

"There's something in your chest that is beating rapidly. I hope it doesn't mean your heart is broken. I'd hate to see Opal sad over your death."

Bolin frowned, giving his friend a look of crushed hopes. He let out a sigh before heading back to the cave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Korra called out.

"Go enjoy your hammock, Korra. I'll talk to you again when you're sober."

"Bolin wait. You have to try this."

"No thanks Korra." Bolin paused, watching her roll something and light it, "What are you lighting up now?"

"Spirit vine, I think. Every puff I breathe in tastes like the buttery, light flavor of Raava filling my veins with its light goodness. Makes me think that I may have a spirit actually in me. Weird huh?"

"I'm going." He continued to leave her behind.

It was not until the next morning when Korra returned. She gently placed her hand on Bolin's shoulder, shaking gently to wake him.

"Bolin."

He shot up from his deep slumber, "Did I miss something?"

The Avatar shook her head, "No. I was just letting you know that I'm back and I have food from town."

Bolin looked at the leaf wrapped dumplings, "You went into town? Did you see Mako and Asami?"

She shook her head again, "No. I didn't see them but the town is crawling with the Red Collars."

Bolin unwrapped his breakfast, eating them quickly. It had been a few days since he had a true meal. Living on whatever Korra had around proved to be hard to do as there was not much of a choice.

"About yesterday," she started, rubbing her arms before violently scratching them, "I'm sorry about that. I was wrong; I took my anger out on you and teased you with your bending issues. Since Mako and Asami took my dama and most of my mushrooms that I'm so dependent on, I started to freak out and needed something to lessen the pain. Then I took a bit much."

"Yeah, that was more than a bit much," Bolin grabbed one of her hands, "So you'll return my bending without teasing me?"

She nodded, pushing up the long sleeves of her jacket, "You might want to put those down for a second."

He nodded, setting breakfast down. He felt the familiar pressure of her hands pressing into his forehead and chest. Then came the shock and the power he had had.

"It feels so weird, having someone bend my energy."

"I know."

"Can we go find them now?"

She nodded, "I suppose you want to go now?"

He quickly gobbled down the rest of breakfast before nodding, "It's been four days now. You are coming right?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice, do I?" She said, lighting a cigarette, "With your bending back, you could easily drag me along, remember?"

"I do."

She nodded, walking about the cave gathering her things. Bolin stopped her, checking her patched bag and oversized jacket for anything she did not need anymore. He buried the cloth wrapped mushroom to much of her dislike. The look he received was very much a look of agonizing pain and hurt.

"Korra, I love you like the sister I've never had, but I am sticking by Mako and Asami's decision of making sure you will be clean from all of this."

The Avatar breathed in deeply before nodding. Korra crushed the dying smoke before lighting another. She then left the cave with Bolin quickly trailing.

With Korra leading, it took them about two hours to reach the town. Bolin took note of her constant searching the swamp with certain paranoia. The slightest noise would through her off track and she once attacked the air with a bit of fire screaming something of 'her' wanting to inflict harm to them. He was beginning to miss the carefree yet fanatical Korra that slept in the hammock.

The streets were empty of all signs of life. The pair thought of it as especially odd considering that Korra was in town earlier in the day trading unspecified things for food. They continued into the center of town, finally finding life. There was a crowd gathering and they both noticed the Red Collar soldiers standing around and within the crowd.

"-These are the leaders of the Resistance and with all of the tales you might have heard, you will see that they are scared of our Emperor Bataar; scared to face their own mortality. If you join them, then you too will find death by our hands."

Bolin raised a brow as he began to shove his way through the crowd.

"Death; may the spirits remind you of your horrible lives."

He forced his way, stopping at the edge of the crowd. The sounds of ten arrows being let from their bow whistled and he realized what was going on. He stood there as he watched his two friends collapsed from the arrows' force. The crowd knew right away that the young woman had instantly died; the five arrows meant for her punctured her chest and one in her throat. Bolin saw that Mako still breathed.

By this time, Korra had caught up to him.

"Korra, we need to save him." He shouted amongst the gasps and cries of the crowd.

"For the Earth Kingdom and Republic City!"

Korra stood there, eyes widened and mouth hanging slight from the shock of the sight. He waved his hand in front of her.

"Korra."

Bolin growled as he began to make the earth quake beneath the town. The crowd began to disperse, leaving the soldiers there to react to his bending.

"He's a part of the Resistance. Kill him!"

Bolin stopped the quake, only to slam the ground with his fists. A line of lava formed, forcing those lucky enough to avoid it tremble for a bit. Their senses regrouped and they began their counter attack.

"Korra, I could use your help."

Bolin lifted another wall of stone to block the soldiers' attacked. From behind, he heard the whistles of steel blades soaring his way before stopping right before him. He turned to see that Korra had stopped them, heated them and then returned them to their owners. It didn't take long though for the soldiers to pick up on Korra's weakened fighting. She held back, using only earthbending to hold her ground as she panted. Her hesitance was beginning to annoy Bolin.

"Korra, some Avatar power would be nice now."

Korra seemed to look fearful again as he commented. When a couple of mech-suits appeared, Bolin scared her again.

"Korra, we are going to die if you don't focus!"

She began to panic, stepping back each time she blocked until she bumped into Bolin's back.

"Korra, quit running and fight."

She saw a vision of herself stand behind the soldiers, glaring down. Turning to her right, she saw her friend's lifeless bodies.

_You can't expect to deal with future enemies if you're still fighting the old ones._

_Come on Avatar. Get up and fight._

_It's obvious that this woman before us is not the Avatar. She's a low life; selfish and greedy._

_The world doesn't need you anymore._

_Korra, quit running and fight!_

With what strength she could muster, she went into the Avatar State.

"Yes, Team Avatar is back to butt-whooping!"

She began using the metal on the soldiers' uniforms, turning the material against them.

"The Avatar isn't dead." Voices said.

The townsfolk soon poured into the streets ready to free their town.

"We don't need the Earth Empire. For the Earth King and the Earth Kingdom!"

The Red Collar soldiers got up and began to fight again, bringing down homes and shops as they engaged the townsfolk and they would fight until their lives were taken.

Korra collapsed to the ground in a coughing fit. Her body was not used to the abuse she just received and she had been scared out of the Avatar State again. The mixture of the fighting, a sudden surge of energy and the lack of feeding the addiction left her on the ground looking up into the sky with an empty look on her face. She could hear the townsfolk tear down Earth Empire flags and banners, the cries from Bolin as he hugged his brother's and friend's lifeless bodies. Finally her mind started to understand. She began to laugh at the situation. In the depths of her mind, she knew that she shouldn't be laughing. If she wasn't feeling so messed up, she would be there with Bolin crying her eyes out too. She could go back into the swamp and not have to worry about dealing with it though…

She took out a cigarette from its package and lit it. Korra coughed again before rubbing her aching arms. She ran her hands through her hair before resting her head on her hands. Her moment of peace was short lived when Bolin flicked the smoke from her lips.

"It's your fault! If you didn't take Mako's bending and weren't smoking those, they'd be alive." He shouted, ignoring the curious eyes, "And you don't even care! You are just lying there like nothing happened. What kind of an Avatar does this?"

She would take out another cigarette, only to have Bolin smack it away. She grunted as she rolled and pushed herself onto her bare feet. The Avatar would bend down to pick her precious items up before turning to look at the earthbender.

"What would you like me to do, Bolin?" Her tone changed to a mere whisper, "I don't have the power to bring them back. I'm powerless to do anything of use."

She rubbed her arms, pushing past him. She brought the smoke to her mouth one last time before flicking it away. Korra would drop to her knees in between them looking them over. Now closer, she noted their most distinct appearances: the arm that should have been there and the thick beard from having to hide away. Those were new.

Bolin couldn't tell what she was doing. He heard her voice, like she was talking to them, but that could have been a lingering after effect of her bad habit still talking. He watched her gently take each of the arrows out, avoiding ruining how they fell into each other. When Korra finally fell onto her elbows, he realized that she knew how heavy of a loss it was. He heard her apologize to them both. A part of him felt guilty for shouting at her but she had helped cause this in some way.

The townsfolk later helped them bury the bodies of their friends. Martyrs they were called as the southern Earth Empire was awakened from an ignorant slumber. After the crowd left, the two friends stood by the graves. Korra had lit another one of her cigarettes, holding it to her side as she wrapped her left arm around Bolin.

"Are you coming with me then, Korra?"

She shook her head, "I can't. I'm not ready."

"I can't just leave you here. You'll disappear again."

Korra laughed, "I have thought about it. I would like to disappear again as I can't help anyone in this state. I'm… going to try to stop my bad habits with the mushrooms and other stuff, but for me to help anyone I need to get back into shape. I'm tired, sore and I feel cold from being out of fighting shape. Not mention that I still need to fully convince myself that I should come back. You know that I don't want to. I fear a repeat of last time."

"Alright," Bolin said, still questioning her, "What do you want me to do when I return to the Resistance army?"

"Don't mention it to anyone and let it be a rumor for a while. Then, when I am completely ready, I will return and we will stop Bataar and the Earth Empire."

"Korra, not that I want to doubt you," Bolin started, "But what if you don't come? You don't exactly have the best record at the moment."

"You know where to find me then."

"Okay, two months and then you will show up and we'll take it to Bataar."

She nodded.

"Two months or I will find you and drag you out."

Korra looked away, "I just hope I can find myself."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next one. This chapter brings us to about the half way point. I think there will be about eight more chapters left in this story. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>Opal was sleeping peacefully when Jinora finally started to eat. It had been a couple of days since their raid and no word of Kai. The two airbenders were staying at Air Temple Island for the time being. Their spirits were fluctuating to and fro depending on what was on their mind. Opal's wound was healing perfectly but not hearing anything about Kai's status was stressing Jinora out.<p>

A sudden crash at a window alerted the young master. She slowly went through the halls looking for the cause of the crash. A shadow moved before her, causing her to react instinctively.

"Hey, it's me!" the shadow shouted.

"Kai!" Jinora cheered with joy as she ran into him.

They embraced tightly before Jinora kissed him, "You had us worried. Where were you and what happened?"

Kai rubbed the back of his head, grinning, "I took care of the camp and got lost in the city."

She gave him a look of worry before hugging him tightly again, "Don't do that again. You had us both worried."

He continued to grin. Opal peeked from the room, still tired from the fight. She gave him a weary wave.

"You're alive!" Opal cheered.

"It's going to take more than a small army to take me down." Kai smirked, "How's your leg?"

Jinora spoke up, "She'll be fine if she'll get back into bed."

Opal chuckled, limping back into the room. Kai's smirk turned into a mischievous smile and he took Jinora's hands.

"Follow me."

They ran out to the shore before he sat down, bringing her down with him. He leaned back into the grass, smiling.

"The sun is about to rise. Care to watch it with me?"

"Of course, but why are we doing this?"

"Because, look." He smiled, pointing at the city in ruins.

The master airbender followed his finger with her eyes, not quite seeing what he was.

"I don't see anything but the city."

"No, just look." He smiled, sneaking a hand into his tunic.

Jinora's attention stayed on the city, trying to find what he was talking about. Kai would soon hold up what he wanted to surprise her with; a flower from the city.

"What's this?" she asked as it was placed in her hands.

"The only flower I could find in the city."

Jinora raised an eyebrow in wonder, "You brought me out here to show me a flower?"

"That and the sun is coming up."

"They're both beautiful."

Kai grinned, "But not as beautiful as you are."

They both blushed as they embraced. Kai took the flower back, only to tuck its stem in her hair. The couple would stay and watch as the sun rose. It was rare they had private moments like this, but they cherished it.

* * *

><p>It took him a week to find one of the Resistance camps. He walked in with his head hanging low, avoiding the gathering of staring fighters. Bolin was tired and wanted a nice hot bath. He was soon led to the camp commander.<p>

Kong was normally a happy old man from Omashu, but when his brown eyes saw Bolin, his cheery smile turned into a frown. A man wearing black robes dismissed himself from the tent.

"Bolin, I heard about your brother and Asami. I'm sorry to hear about it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I feel alone now without their guidance. I suppose everyone else is feeling down about it?"

Kong hummed, "With the loss of our main leadership, some of the other groups are worried about what to do next. Some of the White Lotus showed up finally though. I think this plan of ours will still work."

"That man in the black robe was a part of the White Lotus?"

"He said he was. Smart fellow he is. I appreciate their help."

Bolin raised a brow before shrugging it off, "Well okay then. We could use more help."

When he slinked into the steaming tub, the heat washed his worry away. He cleaned the swamp and smoke residue from his bearded face before sitting in the tub looking down. His thoughts and memories came back to him. Finally, the realization that he was now alone in a camp with people he did not know hit him hard. There was no Mako to tease and receive objecting jokes from. No Asami to comfort him when he's missing Opal. No Opal to simply enjoy her presence. No Varrick… well, he honestly did not need the inventor but his humoring rants would make him happier.

The earthbender hid his face in his hands. A part of him wished that Korra had come with him even with her own issues at least he could talk to someone. Perhaps he could have helped her too.

He later drifted to thinking about the men wearing the black robes. Bolin brushed them off at first, but now that he was actually thinking about them, he began to worry about who they were. He cracked his knuckles before getting out of the cooling tub.

After he was dressed in a better conditioned set of clothing, he took a stroll around the camp. Others in camp continued with their sympathies and he could only hold his head up and thank them. He was not trying to forget his brother and friend, but this matter with the black robed men was a high priority. He stepped behind a tent to listen in on the black robes. They were talking about an upcoming fight. He pressed his ear further onto the tent before someone grabbed him. When he looked up at the intruder, he realized it was one of them.

"Oh hey," Bolin smirked, "Just passing by."

"Were you listening in on them?"

"Me? Oh spirits no. Why would I care about what's in the tent?"

The man hummed not amused before suddenly raising a brow, "Hey, you played that Hero of the South, Nuktuk, right?"

Bolin's smirk disappeared, "A long time ago. Why does everyone bring up Nuktuk still?"

"Hey," the man smiled, "Can you do his catch phrase? Aw man, I miss those movers."

The earthbender sighed before flexing, "I'm Nuktuk, Hero of the South!"

The black robed man busted out laughing before leaving Bolin alone, "Good ol' Nuktuk."

Bolin sighed before pressing his ear to the tent. He later peeked inside to find that they had all left. He was certain that something was going on between them now.

* * *

><p>He was adding some finishing touches to his letter home when he heard something hit the outside of his window. He got up slowly before walking towards the window. When he peeked out of the room, he saw nothing but something in his mind was telling him to get out of his room and check. As he began the long walk out of the ship's quarters, he was met with a few guards also going his way.<p>

The moon was out in Yue Bay, lighting the entire ship. The silhouette of the city left him in a foul mood as he knew that it was no longer the city his father built. The sight of the sailors holding their arms ready to fight did not help him either. He pushed through seeing what had caused alarm. Sitting against the railing was a figure. Tenzin could not make out the face from its hooded face. A light of a cigarette moved from the floor to the person's mouth. A long plume of smoke soon rose from the person's mouth.

"No need, gentlemen. I'm sure our guest had his reasons for being here this late at night."

The figure laughed, letting everyone else know that the figure was a woman.

"I have my reasons for being here." The woman began to stand, lowering her hood, "But I would prefer to just talk to you."

Tenzin nodded as he dismissed the sailors, slightly in shock from who he was seeing before him. The woman soon created a ball of flame in her hand. She looked dirty and wore no shoes on her feet.

"Korra?"

"Tenzin," she paused to bring her smoke to her lips, "I need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

**One of my favorite things about The Legend of Korra is the interaction between her and Tenzin. So I really hope I captured . Also, thanks for the reviews Karana and guest.**

* * *

><p>Tenzin led her to his room, ignoring the questions from the men of the ship. This was something unexpected and he knew that they needed their space until everything was settled. He also knew from Korra's state, that she really did need his help. He had never seen her so indifferent before and how she needed a bath too. He did not recognize the smell of what she had gotten into, but it was repulsive.<p>

This was his former student though and they had separated in the worst of terms, something he blamed himself for. When he last saw her, it felt like he had reprimanded her for facing Kuvira too early and she called him out for not believing in her. The guilt ate at him, making him ponder himself worthy to teach and mentor anyone. When his eldest child was around, he pressured Jinora into teaching in case they found the new Avatar but with Korra's sudden return, he felt even more foolish.

"I know it's not much, Korra," he started after helping her to his bed, "But the ship makes up for what it can for home."

He watched her eyes flash around the small room. They looked almost feral as her previous smile disappeared. One of her fingers continued to tap the cigarette in her hand, even though it was not lit.

"Do we have to stay in here?" she finally asked, "I feel like I was crammed into a can."

"I'm not trying to keep you locked up here, but with your sudden appearance, I couldn't keep you on the deck." His look soon softened, "We all thought you were dead, Korra."

Her focus came back to him. She lit her thumb, planning on lighting her smoke before Tenzin bended it out.

"Hey."

"You asked for my help and stopping you from using these will only help."

The Avatar pouted before putting it away, "I didn't realize you were starting now."

"There's no better time." He said slowly and patiently, "Now, I will run a bath for you. You desperately need one and then we can talk."

He offered his hand to help her up. She quickly took it and allowed him to take her to the next room.

xxxx

The master airbender waited outside for her to finish. He had so many questions to ask and he wanted to make sure he did not ruin this second chance. His heart was breaking, listening to her talk to herself in the shower. That also brought up another question of who 'she' was.

He quickly stood when she walked out. Her ragged clothes were disposed of, leaving her in a grey Fire Nation Navy training uniform.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better," Korra said, soon crossing her arms and smiling, "Well, I thought my mind was clearer. I'm really loving the rainbow arrow on your head."

Tenzin gave her a confused look, "What are you using to make you see such hallucinations?"

"Dama, mushrooms," Korra began to count on her fingers. Her math was not adding up as she was holding four fingers up, "And if I can get my hands on it, cactus juice, but it's been a few days since I've had cactus juice. On rare occasions, I don't need anything."

Tenzin ran a hand across his face. He was fighting the urge to lecture her causing his eyebrows to twitch. Korra busted out laughing as his brow betrayed him.

"Dancing caterpillars," she continued, "They're on your face, Tenzin. Can I touch them?"

"No you may not touch the danc- my eyebrows." He shouted.

"Oh, feisty in your old age, aren't you?"

"Korra, this is not the time for this." He let out a breath of air, "I would like to hear about what you have been up to these past two years, if you can remember any of it at all."

"Right now?" she raised an eyebrow.

Tenzin paused taking a moment to look out of the porthole, "In the morning. It is late, isn't it?"

Korra nodded wildly.

"You can sleep on my bed for tonight."

She smiled, dramatically climbing into the bed. She would stretch out before speaking.

"A bed. A real one."

"They're not comfortable, but it does well enough."

She did not answer as she passed out, snoring loudly.

xxxx

He startled out of the chair he had fallen asleep in when he heard the Avatar let out a scream. Tenzin looked over, worried that they were being attacked only to find that Korra had woken up from a nightmare. He watched as she frantically searched for her smokes.

"Korra. Settle down."

She gave him a nasty look, "Settle down? I wake up in a place I'm not familiar in and I'm being denied something I desperately need."

"Korra, please." Tenzin breathed in, "This is not going to be easy. You have depended on these substances for a seemingly long time. It will be painful, but you will feel better afterwards. Now, let's go back to sleep. We have a long day before us and I'm still pondering over where to send you so you can properly recover."

"I'm actually not tired anymore." She stated, rubbing her arms, "The creepy crawling feeling is going to keep me awake. This happened every time I try to stop using these."

"This is not the first time you have tried to quit then?"

"No. A month ago, I told Bolin that I would," Korra then sighed, "Then I ran into some old friends and they had plenty of new stuff to share. I'm surprised I made it here at all after my relapse."

Tenzin nodded slowly, "Which kind of friends?"

"They were my underground fighting," Korra trailed off, realizing how bad it would sound to him, "Mates. We, uh, yeah… I'm beginning to feel that you're disappointed and that I'm about to receive another lecture."

Tenzin lowered his head, fighting the urge to tell her that she was correct, "How about some breakfast and tea?"

The Avatar's face lit up at the sound of food, "I am hungry."

He shut the door to his room, leaving Korra alone to meditate; well at least he hoped she would. He had taken her cigarettes away when she was sleeping and made sure to toss her mushrooms overboard. The master airbender then headed to Prince Iroh's quarters.

"It's true, isn't it?" Iroh asked when he opened the door for Tenzin, "She is alive?"

"She is, but trying to convince her otherwise can be a challenge."

"Well, can she help us?"

Tenzin shook his head, "I came to ask if you would let me return to the Fire Nation with her. I understand if my presence here is needed, but I feel that it will be best to make sure she fully recovers."

The prince nodded, "If that is what you feel will help her and this war then I will trust your instincts. While I will miss your wisdom, I know we will be better off with a healthy Avatar."

The rest of the day was spent preparing for a flight to the Fire Nation. Tenzin would check up on Korra occasionally as he made the saddle up on Oogie.

Sailors and soldiers were scurrying around the ship, preparing for the morning's invasion. Platinum helmets and armor were shined. Leather shock gloves were handed out as leaders preached the importance of this fight. For the remaining soldiers from the United Republic, nerves were flying around. It had been over two years for most of them since they were on home soil. Their embattled comrades that had remained in the city were wearing thin from the constant fight. They had hoped that their comrades knew to take cover before the invasion.

For the Fire Nation soldiers, there was a lingering reminder of the past. There had been many briefings reminding them that they were not the oppressors this time, but the remainder of the past remained.

It was an hour after midnight when the ships' turrets fired. Tenzin had made sure to get Korra into the saddle of Oogie during that time. The Avatar did not make it easy either. Her mind was scattered when the shelling began and her mind twisted the actions of the Fire Nation. Her tutor made sure to take off as quickly as he could get the bison off the ship's deck.

He glanced back at the bombarded city as the first stage of their plans began.

xxxx

Their flight was filled with silence. Tenzin was busy with his thoughts as Korra swatted at nothing. She was muttering something about 'her' again. When he was sure of their path, he joined her in the saddle.

"Korra," he started after sitting, "I want to apologize for before. I should have supported you instead of criticizing you for fighting Kuvira."

Korra stopped what she was doing to focus on him. She shrugged as she spoke.

"It's fine. I learned a lot about the people around me and realized that the Avatar State and I are only tools for others."

Tenzin let out a long sigh, "You are not a tool for someone's gain or use, Korra. I am sorry you were treated as such, but I hope you decided to return to your duties when you are ready to."

"Do I have to?"She asked, looking up at the stars, "All of the current issues in the world are being handled and what have I done to help?"

"Please do not underestimate what you have done."

Korra sat there silently, continuing to stare at the stars. A look of melancholy came to her before she spoke.

"I do not want to return to this fight as the Avatar. I just want to hide in the background maybe as a healer or something."

Tenzin raised a brow, "How do you plan on doing that?"

He received a sincere look, perhaps the most sobering look he had seen from her since she had showed up on the ship.

"After I'm clean from all of this, I want to join the fight as a nobody. I don't care if it's the Fire Nation army, with the Resistance in the Earth Empire or even sitting back and just healing the wounded, but winning this as the Avatar won't be right. It doesn't feel right; not after being out of the picture for five years."

Tenzin sighed with annoyance, "Korra, you cannot run away from this."

"I'm not running. I'm being forced back into this duty and I want to help but on my terms." She then rubbed her face with both hands and left them there for a moment, "This hurts, Tenzin. I know it must sound bad."

Her mentor searched a few of the bags, pulling out a blanket and one of her cigarette boxes, "Here."

She sat there, peeking between her fingers before hesitantly reaching out and taking them. A long sigh of relief came from her as she took a puff of her smokes. She sat back, taking in the familiar taste before looking back at him.

"Why are you giving me these?"

"I am giving you control over something in your life. I will allow you to smoke these until you run out. After you use them all, you will no longer be able to use them. I think it's a fair deal." He said holding out the rest of the boxes she had. He gave her a concerned smile, "If these help you with recovering from the harsher drugs, then I will allow it."

Korra's gaze lingered on him for a moment more before she spoke in a soft voice, "Thank you Tenzin."

xxxx

Fire Lord Izumi was interrupted from her slumber. The young lieutenant, Shin, walked in apologizing to her as she quickly dressed in a robe and followed him.

"Master Tenzin has come back, Lord Izumi, and he brought a young woman claiming to be the Avatar."

Izumi's eyes widened, "She's claiming to be?"

"To be honest, my Lord, I couldn't tell. She doesn't look well either way."

The Fire Lord nodded, "Tenzin would not just bring any stranger into my palace and let her claim to be the Avatar. Can you have the kitchen prepare some tea and a small meal?"

Lieutenant Shin bowed, "Of course, my Lord."

Sure enough, when she stopped in her main hall, the master airbender and the woman were walking forward towards her.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Fire Lord Izumi." Tenzin bowed.

She returned his greeting with a bow of her own, "Come now, Tenzin. We are old friends. There is no need of formalities, especially this early in the morning."

Her gaze shifted to the Water Tribe woman to his right. A surprised smile formed.

"Avatar Korra. You are alive after all."

Korra bowed, "I am, even if I feel I should not be."

Izumi raised a brow, looking at Tenzin for an explanation. He gave her a look, letting her know that he'll tell her later.

"I have tea and something to eat being made right now. Come; let's get out of the hallway."

She led them to the prepared room, sitting down after Tenzin did. Korra paced around behind her mentor for a moment longer before sitting down beside him. She then began to tap her fingers on the table as if it was a nervous habit.

"Now, what brings you here?"

"Avatar Korra has been suffering from a drug addiction and now wants to stop. I brought her here to heal, as I thought it would be for the best of her to be here since some of the other airbenders are staying here. She can start to train with Jinora and the others."

"It's funny you say that Tenzin." Izumi chuckled, "Jinora is not here."

"What!?" Tenzin almost jumped up from his seat, "I told her and Opal to return."

"I have not heard from anyone about her return."

Tenzin crossed his arms, mentally talking himself down from his anger. Korra watched them both as she picked at the snack before them.

"I have a young lieutenant that I can trust to get her back into fighting shape if that is what you are both looking for."

"Yes, she will need a firebending teacher. I fear finding someone to work with her earth and waterbending will be more difficult."

Korra sighed before finally speaking up, "I remember how to bend. It's not like I'm a brand new Avatar."

"We are not doubting your knowledge, Korra. We only want to make sure you are getting back into proper form again."

"That's what you said last time and then you made me start with the basics again. I don't need the basics, I need to get into shape."

The Fire Lord interrupted Tenzin from continuing to argue, "We're not going to look for a teacher in each element. I will provide the best therapists here in the Fire Nation to make sure you stay on track with recovering from your addictions and anything else you think your will need. If you need to go over certain bending forms, then we will worry about that, but we want to see you healthy again, as Korra."

Tenzin mouthed his thanks to her as he nodded.

"Alright." Korra said, finally putting something to eat in her mouth.

Their time together was interrupted as the guard came running in, looking frantic. A howl was heard outside before the doors were busted open and the guards were knocked over. Standing in the doorway was a large polar bear-dog. She was sniffing the air before looking towards the only person she broke out of the stables to see.

"We're sorry Lord Izumi. We tried to stop her." The guards shouted.

The Fire Lord dismissed them, knowing very well why it happened.

Korra sat in her place, blinking in shock before jumping up and rushing towards the door. The beast met her half way knocking her person over and laid down on top of her. She was telling Korra in a sense that she was missed. The Avatar soon had to surrender and cover her face from the large tongue.

"Naga, I missed you too," Korra said in between the animal licking her face, "But let me up."

Naga then hopped back to her feet and began to nudge her towards the door. Korra was excused as she was being dragged out the door to go play with her animal friend.

"Help, I'm getting attacked by my polar bear-dog." Korra shouted, laughing.

The master airbender and the Fire Lord laughed after the doors were shut with the image of the Avatar dangling in Naga's mouth.

Tenzin sat and watched them as they took their places on the training grounds. It had been two days since they arrived and Korra wanted to start right away in her conditioning. Fire Lord Izumi reassigned the young lieutenant from his palace guard duties, putting him in charge of the Avatar's recovery.

xxxx

From the short time he's known the man, the lieutenant was soft spoken, patient and forgiving, yet when Korra shouted something at him, the man did not cower.

"Come on, Avatar Korra." He stood in a fighting stance, "You're not going to do any harm to the dummy if you're standing in that stance."

Tenzin noted that Korra was in a pro-bending stance; a rusty one in fact. Her dull blue eyes were attempting to be threatening, but he could see that she was fighting more than a training dummy. He was sure that she was fighting a vision, the weighted vest and the effects of skipping her new favorite past-time.

Korra hit the dummy, using the stances the lieutenant wanted her to use.

"Again, that form isn't proper." He said, using his feet to push her own around.

His arms would then guide hers to the correct spot. He would pluck leaf from the nearby trees and hand it to her, lighting it slightly.

"Now breathe. Not only is your stance incorrect, your breathing is off. Don't let the leaf burn up."

Korra scoffed, doing as she was told. This was going to be a long day.

xxxx

Later that night, she sat alone in her room in a meditative position. It had been a long time since she had tried to get into the Spirit World and it was not going well. Every time she tried, she returned to the material world, shaken from the memory of Zaheer trying to kill her. Korra got up and opened her window. She had planned on smoking but the sight of 'her' made her forget about it.

Tenzin later found her in the training grounds beating on a training dummy. The guards had woken him as she was not just training. They could not get her to get out of the Avatar State and she was beginning to make more noise as she went on.

"Korra."

She seemed to ignore him and she finally ripped the dummy out of the ground.

"Korra, stop this nonsense."

The Avatar's eyes flickered before returning to their normal blue. She let out a sigh as she walked towards Tenzin.

"I thought if I trained long enough in the Avatar State, 'she' would disappear." She sat down on the ground, stretching her legs out, "But 'she's' still here."

"Who is still here? That vision of yourself?"

Korra nodded, "What kind of Avatar am I supposed to be now, Tenzin? I can't go into the Spirit World and every time I try to use the Avatar State, 'she' is there stopping me."

He watched her fall back onto the ground, "I'm broken. Zaheer broke me for good. What if… what if I just let the Avatar Spirit pass to the next in line?"

"Korra, why don't you sit up and we'll meditate."

She nodded as she joined him. He started to lead her, talking her through their meditation. It started off going well, but as he continued the look on the Avatar's face changed from calm to stressed and finally to almost frantic. She fell back and covered her eyes with an arm.

"I can't do this, Tenzin."

The airbender nodded, "Let's return to our rooms then. I will see you in the morning."

He stood there, waiting for her to get up. She did not move and stayed there, pinching the bridge of her nose. He then laid down beside her and looked up at the stars.

"My Uncle often stargazed with me when he thought I was becoming too much of an airbender. Surely you must remember a few Water Tribe stories about the stars?"

That caught her interest and they stayed there for a few hours, sharing stories about the Water Tribes and trying their best to guess at the Northern Hemisphere's constellations.

* * *

><p><strong>I realized that my breaks in each chapter aren't working. I apologize it they were confusing and I'm going to fix them. Please review and enjoy.<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**And I am almost done writing this fic. Three chapters and the epilogue are done. I'm just writing chapter 15 now and Fallout should be fully posted by Friday. Enjoy this chapter and please review.**

* * *

><p>Opal woke up from the pounding coming from the harbor of Republic City. The Fire Nation navy had been bombarding the city for a day and sleep was hard to come by. Kai and Jinora had already moved to a window to watch. The once tall skyscrapers were completely gone from the skyline. It was a depressing sight to see.<p>

Sounds of boots now filled the halls of Air Temple Island as the Fire Nation navy and army set their command posts up on the island. Radios and maps were being moved into their positions and the airbenders had a hard time staying out of the way. They wanted to know what was going on, but were constantly being removed from the rooms by the men working them. It was not until Prince Iroh knew they were there that the airbenders were given a room to use for themselves.

"I want to be out there." Kai spoke up, bringing Opal from her thoughts.

"So do I." Opal said.

Jinora sighed, "We can't go, guys. Prince Iroh asked us to stay here."

"That hasn't stopped us before. Why the change of heart now?" Kai argued, "That's our home they're fighting for and we're stuck here."

"At least let us help them in a non-violent way. Maybe we can scout or something." Opal chimed in.

The prince knocked on the door, "Actually, I could use you three if Jinora doesn't mind."

The three airbender heads looked over at him.

"We have word that there's an underground bunker in the city that the Earth Empire is using to hide their mech-suits."

Opal and Kai looked at Jinora until it became uncomfortable. Jinora's face furrowed down in annoyance.

"Alright, we can go into the city."

Opal and Kai jumped with joy about finally doing something.

xxxx

As they glided above, the airbenders saw the smaller boats leave the ships. The sight of Fire Nation soldiers from above was a bit eerie to the airbenders. While they were being taught to be pacifists, they certainly knew what was bound to happen to a lot of them once they reached the ports.

Behind them were flights of airships. They were following; ready to drop their weapons on the bunker once it was confirmed.

Jinora pointed downwards to where the supposed bunker was. Kai and Opal nodded before descending, landing in a hole in a roof. They looked at their surrounding before Jinora sat down and prepared to meditate.

"Don't leave me alone, please." She said, setting the radio down on the floor besides her.

Kai and Opal nodded, taking their spots by the windows of the room.

"How's your leg?" Kai asked looking back at Opal.

She doesn't turn, looking at the Earth Empire soldiers below. She began to curse to herself as they walked towards them.

"It's going to have to be fine for now. I think they saw us come down."

Kai rushed over concernedly, "Oh no. I hope Jinora makes this quickly then."

They heard the young master sigh roughly as she came back, "It's there."

"Call Prince Iroh then. We're about to have company."

Jinora nodded, picking the receiver up, "Mother Dragon, this is Small Bird. Please respond."

"_Small Bird, this is Mother Dragon. Go ahead."_

"Location confirmed. It's full of the mech-suits."

"_Affirmative, Small Bird."_

"Now what?" Jinora asked rhetorically.

The sounds of storming boots and shouting voices were heard coming up the stairs.

"The airbenders are in here. Keep looking. Do not let them escape."

The first soldier stopped at the doorway of the room. His eyes widened as Jinora blasted the doorway with air, knocking him down the stairs. The ground below them then collapsed, revealing the earthbending soldiers below. Metal shards shot up through the hole. The airbenders flipped away from the attack.

"We need to leave."

Kai nodded before returning a gust of air back down into the hole. The airbender jumped to the roof, only to have the building fall from under them.

Then the shower of explosions began to implode against the ground.

xxxx

Her ears were ringing as she started to regain consciousness. Her head ached and the pain coming from her right leg was becoming excruciating. She propped herself up on the elbows, looking around at what had happened. A few hundred yards away was a crater, but she had forgotten why it was there in the first place. She tried to get to her feet but her injured leg gave out, quickly informing her that it was broken. Jinora cried out in pain as her senses finally caught up to the current time. A man in a dirty green uniform came running over with a bag.

"We have a live one." He shouted as his hands dug through the bag searching for what he wanted.

The airbender felt his hands try to hold her leg straight before tying two steel rods to both sides.

"Hold on, airbender. Let me finish with your leg and I'll get you inside."

"No," she spoke weakly, "The Earth Empire doesn't take prisoners. I won't go."

The green eyed man chuckled, "My commander isn't here to give me that order. You'll be fine."

Jinora nodded weakly, having no choice but to trust him for the time being, "My two friends; where are they?"

"I haven't seen anyone else but you and a couple of my compatriots. The Fire Nation really destroyed our bunker."

Two other soldiers rushed over, stopping to gape at the blue arrow tattoo on her head.

"She's one of them."

The first man nodded quickly tending to the cuts on her, "You'll have to excuse me Miss. You have a bad opening at your side. I need to tear your top off to get to it."

She sighed painfully, "I don't have another shirt on me."

The man nodded, taking his jacket off, "This will do for now."

She was placed on a stretcher after her injures were taken care of. Jinora was brought into some shade. The Earth Empire soldier soon sat down by her. He took out his water canteen and offered it to her.

She took it, taking a sip from it before handing it back. She then studied him for a moment. He was for certain, a low ranked soldier. His black hair was cut in the Earth Empire style. His smile was contagious though.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm still in pain."

The man nodded, "I don't have anything for that. I'm sorry."

Their small talk was interrupted when Kai suddenly came and blasted the soldier with a gust of wind. His head was wrapped, covering an eye and his left ear. Opal soon followed, her old wound tied.

"You bastards." He cried out.

"Kai, leave him alone. He was just trying to help."

The airbending boy growled, "They don't take prisoners anymore, remember? We should just throw him in the crater with the rest of his scum."

"Kai." Jinora tried to sit up, "He saved my life."

The man held his hands up, "I'm not one of the Red Collars. We haven't had that kind of order."

"But you sure know of it." Opal shouted, taking a limping step forward.

"Hey." The airbenders turned to see the soldier's comrades return, "Surrender and we won't hurt you."

"If you think we're going to surrender after all the harm and pain you and your leader has done, then you're crazy." Opal shouted back, turning to face them.

"Guys," Jinora tried to shout, "There's no need to fight right now."

"Our best chance now is to head south east out of the city. With the Fire Nation invading and reinforcements coming, we don't want to be here when the fighting begins again." The friendly soldier spoke up.

"But doing that would mean to betray our Emperor." One of his friends said.

"He's not sane now anyways," Opal mumbled.

"And how would you know, Airbender?"

"Seeing how this is Opal Bei Fong, sister of your tyrannical emperor, I think she'd know." Kai growled again.

One of the soldiers spoke up, "Now that you mention her name, she does look familiar. Yeah, you are a Bei Fong."

"Should we know each other?" Opal asked with her guard still up.

"No, but I am from Zaofu."

The first soldier spoke up, "I would hate to interrupt a reunion, but if we don't leave, the Red Collars will show up and we'll all be dead."

Four heads nodded in agreement. After another brief conversation, they decided that they would leave Republic City. The Earth Empire soldiers were afraid of what the Fire Nation would do and the airbenders did not want to fall into the hands of the Red Collars.

xxxx

Their first camp was just outside of Republic City. They each introduced themselves, forgetting their sides for the moment. The first soldier that Jinora nicknamed the 'Nice one,' was Chan. He said that he had come from Ba Sing Se. The second one from Zaofu was Ping. The last one, which the airbenders found out after their helmets were removed, was a woman from the Si Wong desert named Enkhtuya. The airbenders learned that each of them was forced into the Earth Empire army in some way. Chan came in because of his father's work as a doctor. Ping was brought in because his brothers were joining. Enkhtuya's family faced death if she did not join. Helping their fellow countrymen was the common gimmick to ease their minds over what Kuvira and later Bataar had really been doing.

Normally they travelled just off of the roads but the rain forced them to reconsider their path for the sake of the airbenders' and the earthbenders' injuries. Kai was helping Jinora along, whispering encouragement into her ear. She was laughing softly as he was also being sweet. Suddenly, Ping held up a fist, signaling for them to all stop. They all held their breath for a moment as they searched the woods. Nothing moved for the two minutes so they continued. Then the ambush happened.

An ice wall blocked their path. The three Earth Empire soldiers surrounded Kai and Jinora as Opal turned to watch the rear. Masked figures appeared, dressed in green with the emblem of the Earth Kingdom on their collars. One of them lowered his mask.

"Opal?"

Opal put her guard down, "Bolin?"

Everyone followed suit, lowering their arms as Bolin rushed to give Opal a hug.

"What are you doing with these villains?"

Opal hummed, "They helped us back in Republic City."

"They did?" Bolin turned to look at them before turning his gaze to Jinora, "You're hurt."

"I'm feeling a bit better." She smiled.

"Bolin," one of his men asked, "What are we going to do with these crooks?"

Jinora quickly spoke up, "Let them come with us, Bolin. They've done nothing but help us after we were hurt."

Bolin glanced at the soldiers, "Fine, but they have to be blindfolded until we reach our camp."

The three soldiers nodded.

They entered camp about noon. The blindfolds were removed, leaving the soldiers to feel the glaring stares of the Resistance. They looked down, signaling that they were now prisoners of war. Chan glanced up and something caught his eye.

"Hey, I've seen those black robes before."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"You saw the White Lotus in Republic City?" Bolin asked, turning to Kong, "Why would they be there?"

The man from Omashu shrugged, leaving a lingering fear in Bolin's mind. He knew he was correct that there was wrong with them.

Chan spoke again, "They never said they were this White Lotus. I overheard them say that they were there to help the Earth Empire. I always assumed they were mercenaries."

Kong hummed, "I'm going to get in touch with Prince Iroh. Make sure these six get tended to."

With that, Kong gave Bolin a wink after looking at Opal.

xxxx

The groan of an air bison rang out over the rebels' camp. Kong had radioed to Prince Iroh's headquarters the day the airbenders showed up. The prince had informed him that Tenzin was no longer with him and that he would forward the message. Four days later, Tenzin was finally here to take the injured airbenders away. From where Bolin was standing, he saw that the man looked concerned rather than what Jinora believed he would be.

The other two people on the bison pointed down from the saddle. A flash of frustration come over Bolin as he realized one of them was Korra. He had plenty of things to tell her as he had some time to really think about what happened in the swamp.

"Where are they?" Tenzin asked when he touched the ground.

Kong bowed, "I am the camp leader, Kong. Follow me."

The worried father was led through the camp. Some of the rebels nodded and greeted Tenzin as he passed. His throat choked up as he entered the tent find his students, daughter and the three captured Earth Empire soldiers battered from their last fight. He noticed one of the Earth Empire soldiers tending to her leg. His jacket was still being worn by the airbender's daughter. His brow rose, scaring the man from his work.

"I'm just checking on the break."

Tenzin waved him off, "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I've been better, father, but Chan has been treating my leg."

The master hummed as his gaze settled on the man, "You are from the Earth Empire?"

"Yes sir, but we're prisoners now. Since there's no proper doctor in camp, they asked me to continue to look after her."

Tenzin then leaned down to speak with Kong, "What are you planning to do with these three?"

Kong led him outside of the tent, "After you take your airbenders, we were going to have them executed just like they would us."

"Executed?"

"We can't let them go and we have no place to keep them. It'll be swifter than what they would do to us."

"Kong, I highly advise against that."

"You haven't been in some of the latest fights. You don-"

"Do not tell me what I do and do not know about the fighting. I may be in the Fire Nation now, but Prince Iroh sends daily reports to his mother. I cannot allow you to just end their lives. We are supposed to be better than Bataar."

Kong rolled his eyes, "Would you like me to leave them with a few guards?"

"I will take them back to the Fire Nation. I think Lieutenant Shin, the Avatar and I can handle them."

The camp leader's eyes widened, "The Avatar's alive?"

They looked back towards the air bison to see Bolin rough the Avatar's hair. Korra squirmed, trying and get out of his head lock.

"She is," Tenzin answered, "but I do not know when she'll return to her duties."

"She looks well enough."

The airbender sighed, "She does look better than when she found me five days ago but her mind is not done healing."

The Fire Nation lieutenant finally caught up to them, "Master Tenzin, the air bison is ready for the airbenders."

Tenzin stood up straight, towering over the soldier, "Thank you Lieutenant. Please make sure we will have enough room for three more. We are taking some prisoners along with us."

xxxx

After being released from his head lock, Korra gave him a hug. Upon being released again from the hug, he grabbed her chin.

"Are you ready to join us yet?"

"No. I've only been sober for five days now."

"Five days? Korra, I thought you quit when we last saw each other?"

Korra smirked, guilty as charged, "I sorta ran into my old friends and they had lots to share."

The comment earned her a punch in the shoulder, "Come on Korra. We're counting on you to come back."

"And I am." The Avatar mumbled, "It's not easy and my new babysitter is always close by. He hasn't let me smoke in days."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well no," Korra hummed, as she started to scratch her arms, "I guess it isn't."

"Korra."

"Yes?"

"Your new nervous habit is seriously scaring me." He said, grabbing her hands.

The scratching stopped, "What habit?"

"You are scratching yourself to the point where you're bleeding." Bolin said as he pointed to her arms.

"I never even realized it."

Their conversation was cut short when the captured soldiers helped with getting Kai and Jinora on the air bison. Bolin rushed to help Opal as she limped out of the tent. As they passed by, Korra noticed the confused looks on their faces. She grinned and waved at them which she found to be a mistake when Opal stopped.

"You're back?" Opal pushed herself away from Bolin, "Why are you even bothering?"

Korra shrugged, "Good question."

Mouths dropped when they watch the airbender slug the Avatar.

"What is it with Bei Fongs and beating on the Avatar?" Korra said, spitting out the blood that had gathered in her mouth.

"You should have just stayed 'dead.'"

Bolin grabbed her before she could pounce, "Woah Opal, she's back because I asked her to."

Opal pulled her arm away, "That was foolish of you to ask her to do. Who else is she going to get killed now? I bet Asami and Mako's deaths are somehow on your hands too."

Bolin frowned as he fully understood where she was coming from. It wasn't until Tenzin spoke up that Opal got into the saddle.

"Enough. We are leaving."

Oogie flew up into the air on Tenzin's command. Below, they could see the rebels' waving and hear their shouts of farewell. Opal gave Bolin a sad wave before the bison turned away.

xxxx

It was a silent return to the Fire Nation. There was a thick tension in the air and everyone was afraid that speaking could ignite it between the Avatar and the young Bei Fong. From her spot in the saddle, Jinora watched as Korra swatted at something from her mind. It was a bit confusing as she did not yet understand what was going on but at the same time she felt sorry for the Avatar. Opal had been wearing a glaring look the entire trip. She could tell that the captured soldiers also felt it. They spoke quietly between themselves, occasionally looking at them before returning to themselves. The Fire Nation lieutenant looked like he was deep in his own thoughts and Kai… well he was asleep. His bandages were removed from his face revealing a deep cut above his left eyebrow.

"Korra," Jinora broke the silence, "You can heal right?"

Her words pulled the Water Tribe woman from her mind games, "That's why I wanted to come."

"Can you heal Kai's cut?"

Korra looked over at the airbender, "If I had some water, I could."

"Are you though?" Opal snapped.

Korra glared back, "I know we're at ends with each other Opal, but please, do not push me further. I'm already stressed from everything else I've messed up."

The lieutenant threw a water skin at Korra to break up the stare match. Korra apologized and moved over towards Kai to do what she could.

xxxx

The tension between Opal and Korra did not stop after they reached the Fire Nation. Tenzin made sure to ask the lieutenant to take Korra to one of the open gardens in the Palace for meditation. Opal had made sure to make a snappy comment finally hooking the last of Korra's patience away from her.

The master airbender quickly had the captured soldiers taken away as well as Kai and Jinora taken to a healing ward. By the time they were taken away, Korra had already thrown the first attack. His arm was grabbed before he could get in between.

"Master Tenzin," Shin started, "I know it's not my place, but the Avatar has not shown this much motivation in her training. These two have a quarrel to do and letting them finish this in a manner in which we can watch over just might be for the best."

At the end of his statement, Opal had knocked Korra over. She then kicked out, working her way behind the Avatar.

"And Korra needs to let my lessons about stance and breathing set into that thick skull of hers."

Tenzin let out a short snicker before nodding, "I do not like it though. I fear for both of their health."

The Avatar stopped her attack amongst a coughing fit. She stooped over, hugging her chest as Opal took advantage of it, knocking her over again.

"You really are an useless Avatar." She said standing over the fallen Avatar, "And the sad part is that most of your issues are self-inflicted. Let me ask you this, Korra; what are you doing now to set the next Avatar up for success?"

Korra snorted before kicking out with fire. The airbender flipped back, circling Korra as the Avatar attacked. When she had chased Opal off some ways, Korra dropped to her knees. Her forehead touched the ground like she was begging for mercy.

Opal glanced at a surprised Tenzin and Shin as she stopped before the bowing Avatar.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

Korra didn't get up when she spoke, "Opal, I am so sorry about your parents and your brothers. They did not deserve to die and I'm sorry that you are the only Bei Fong besides your grandmother and Bataar remaining. You despise me and I'm surprised you haven't kicked me yet. The past five years have been the worst and the best I've lived but I know it has not been the same for you. If you choose to ever forgive me, I will appreciate the second chance. If you don't, then I threw away a friend's trust and it is my fault; one that I will have to live with for the rest of my life."

Korra sat up, still looking at the ground before her, "I finally understand what has happened since I left again. I stood by and saw my friends die and did nothing to help them."

Tenzin let out a sigh of relief that Korra was ending this on her terms.

"But," Korra then stood, meeting Opal in the eyes with a new stern gaze, "I will not apologize for Zaofu. Your mother and you pushed me into a situation that I was not ready for. The Avatar State is not a tool for you. I am recovering from mental issues and now my own self-inflicted issues but if you hit me again, physically or mentally, and I will put you in the ground. I have found my strength to return. Now I just need to find something good to put it towards, not burying you in front of the entire Fire Nation."

The master airbender's smile quickly changed as the Avatar side stepped Opal to leave the courtyard.

"I don't think you do." Opal said softly, "This is an act for self-persevering."

The Avatar continued on her way, snorting with a wicked chuckle. Opal's fists slammed onto the ground after she was put waist deep into the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Since their landing in the north, the Water Tribe army met no resistance from the Earth Empire. They knew from radio reports that the fighting in the west and south was going well. The tribesmen wondered if all of Bataar's armies went west to fight. Tonraq was beginning to worry about the men become too comfortable in camp.<p>

Because there was no fighting, they made their base miles outside of Ba Sing Se. Messages were being received as expected, just none of them included what the tribesmen should do. It left the strong chief of the Southern Tribe in his tent massaging his grayed temples. He was going through the daily reports and paused when he read one about the mishap in the southern Earth Empire.

"They're both dead," he sighed again, "Good kids too."

"Chief Tonraq?"

He looked up from his makeshift table, "Yes commander?"

"Another report from the Fire Nation, sir."

"Thank you." He said taking the message.

His blue eyes scanned through it. He hummed his disappointment. It was only informing him that the eastern invasion was being stalled again by storms. He rubbed his face again before walking out to speak with the men in the camp

"Let's bring this fight to them." One man shouted as Tonraq walked out.

"Why wait for the Fire Nation?" another spoke up.

Tonraq held his hand up at the gathering crowd, "Now, now gentlemen; we still have a plan of action to follow. If we attack Ba Sing Se without the right numbers, we could lose this and ruin our plans of trapping the Earth Empire's army between ours. Even if we haven't seen any fighting in our three months of being here, doesn't mean we won't eventually."

Nods and words of agreement travelled through the crowd. Tonraq smiled before heading back into his tent.

Within the next week, the tribesmen were finally on the move. Using lorries from the Fire Nation, they slowly made their way closer to where the walls were once standing. Overhead, they could hear the aeroplanes flying around. Bomb runs were being made on the city.

The column stopped and the tribesmen began to form their ranks. Tonraq made sure that the blue banners of the two tribes flew to avoid the pilots from attacking them.

"Now we wait for the signal."

* * *

><p>She stood in the landing craft adjusting her platinum and leather armor. She and the others were packed in waiting to be taken ashore. Looking behind her, she could see Lieutenant Shin giving her a nervous smile. The Avatar and the lieutenant finally were given the chance to help. It took a lot of convincing but they both could not stay behind with the second front opening.<p>

_It was two weeks ago when Korra walked into the throne room with Lieutenant Shin. Shin had told her the day before that he wanted to go but was denied because of being an only son to one of the noblemen in the court. That moment was when Korra knew what she wanted. She would ask to join in the newly planned eastern front and ask to let Shin come with her as he also wanted to come. They soon walked into the palace throne room, ignoring the gazing eyes of the noblemen. The entire time, Shin was trying to get her to tell him why they were here._

_She dropped to her knees and bowed before the throne, "Fire Lord Izumi, please grant me permission to join the Fire Nation army. I feel I could be of some use for the next invasion of the Earth Empire."_

_Mouths dropped, including Shin's at her request._

"_Avatar Korra, I am not stopping you from going with the fleet if you feel healthy enough to go."_

"_I do not want to go as the Avatar. I want to go only as Korra. I've done enough damage to this world and its people. I just want to do something but not as the Avatar."_

_The Fire Lord looked at her Lieutenant, "Are you both going then?"_

_Shin nodded hesitantly, "I suppose I am now. With your permission, Lord Izumi, I would like to join this invasion."_

_The Fire Lord sighed, thinking it over. Fingers tapped on her chair as she looked them both over._

"_I suppose I could commission you, Korra, but I have enough officers to lead this."_

"_I don't want a commission. I would like the rank of Private. I can offer healing abilities if that helps my chances."_

_The Fire Lord hushed everyone in the room and began to dismiss everyone until only her, the Avatar, Tenzin and Lieutenant Shin were left._

"_Does this have to do with your fight with the young Bei Fong woman you had a few months ago?"_

"_Some of it. I hope you understand why I am asking you about this."_

_The Fire Lord nodded sagely, "Very well. If you believe that you are well enough then Lieutenant Shin can find a spot for the both of you. You will of course, have to attend training."_

_Of course, Tenzin had later voiced his concern to her as she was gathering what things she did have. While she did listen to him, she told him that she had to dismiss his wisdom this time. There would be other times to act as the Avatar and this was not one of them._

_At first, she blended within the company. Most of the men were confused seeing a woman among them as the Home Guard tended to take women than the army or navy did. When the gossip spread about whom she was though, their demeanor changed. The officers, besides Shin, seemed to ease up on her training in fear of starting something with the Avatar. Naturally, she told them not to think of her as the Avatar but as a grunt with the rest of them. Her request was not always taken seriously as they were constantly asking her advice on the Earth Empire._

"Korra," she felt Shin's hand on her shoulder, "Are you ready for this? You're not going to relapse?"

The Avatar smiled as she adjusted her top knot and put her helmet on, "No turning back now, sir. I'll be fine. Are you ready?"

"I do not think I could be any more ready than I am now."

The deep humming sound of the aeroplanes passed over them. The ocean wind blew gently on the boats as they began to head to shore. The Lieutenant soon stepped up to the wall, trying to stand so the soldiers could see him.

"After our landing, we have a few miles of ground to cover before reaching the outskirts of the city. Please keep in mind when we enter that there are families still living there, but also protect yourself should their show signs of turning for the worst. Also, the Water Tribes' army should be coming in from the north-west of the city. Do not engage them as they are allies."

Korra's brow perked up at the sound of the Water Tribes.

"Let's finish this fight and meet the western force before our tribesmen friends beat us to it. Hail Fire Lord Izumi and the Fire Nation!"

"Hail!" the chorus rang out.

The other ships echoed as their own leaders spoke.

xxxx

As they reached the shore, the metalbenders began to let off their small blades at the boats. The shards began to pierce the ramps of the landing boats and some of the men.

Once their own boat's ramp drop, Shin shouted to get off the ship. Some of the first men dropped as they were hit. He pushed Korra forward as she had hesitated for a moment.

"Come on, Private. Let's go!"

She soon nodded and ran out. The wet sand under their feet began to shake as the earthbender opponents attempted to move the landing boats from the shore and into deeper water. The heavy armor started to betray the firebenders as they were pulled under the water's surface.

Frustrated at what he was seeing, the lieutenant burned the leather straps of the armor off before jumping into the water. He swam to the beach, pulling a few of his men along with him. After an order, they created a wall of fire to cover the rest of the invasion's movement. Just as they were about to continue forward, the Earth Empire soldiers began to retreat. Smoke from the west began to work its way east. The lieutenant grinned, hoping that the Water Tribes' army was the reason for the call back.

* * *

><p>The Water Tribe attack was going well but they had to watch how much water they really used to attack. As they continued to enter deeper into the city, the resistance grew. The fighting soon became block to block, building to building. When it came to the point where the waterbenders had to search every room for the enemy, they were tired and their patience for the enemy was waning. Tonraq began to realize that this was going to take more than a day unless the Fire Nation army came. He had ordered a few of his tribesmen to take one of the lorries to a river miles away to refill it and return.<p>

The fighting paused for a few hours as both sides recovered. The few men that could heal worked hard trying to get the rest of the injured ready to fight again.

Then the city shook.

Tonraq looked up from his map to see an inferno rise above the rooftops. He shook his head, knowing how edgy firebenders were but he was glad to know that his men were not alone in this fight.

The next few days were the same, more fighting in the streets. He forced his way into a home in the outer part of town only to find a mother cowering with her young daughter. Tonraq searched the house before returning and offering to share some water and a sweet bun from his rations with them. The mother silently thanked him as the child happily ate the bun. He smiled back before leaving.

He ran across the next street as a few of his fellow tribesmen caught up. The waterbenders were about to destroy a defensive position when they realized that the soldiers were not from the Earth Empire. The Fire Nation soldiers shouted something about uneducated savages after the attack was out of the waterbenders' power. One of the soldiers had jumped up, bending the water out of the way. The tribesmen stood there confused at what they just saw.

"What is this?" Tonraq shouted.

"Hey, you attacked us first." the bender responded pointing back.

He learned that the voice was female and it left him grinning. Now peeking from cover, he waved to let them know to advance. The firebenders approached, grinning as they finally met up with the Water Tribes.

"Arrogant again are we, huh?" Tonraq shouted at the soldier, fighting the urge to laugh.

The soldier grinned before removing her helmet, "Bad habits I suppose. I get it from you."

The jaws of the waterbenders dropped in shock. Tonraq had to look away and look back before he believed what he saw even if he had believed his ears first.

"Korra."

xxxx

As much as he hated to leave his men behind, the thought of hugging his supposedly dead daughter overtook him. He and Korra took a moment to go back into the Water Tribes' line. Lieutenant Shin allowed it, seeing how she was already rushing towards him when they spotted each other and he was not going to argue with the Avatar, no matter who she wanted to be at the time.

He was still confused when they hugged again, but it felt right. The void in his heart was filled again knowing that his daughter was alive. Korra returned his hug just as tightly.

"You are supposed to be dead."

Korra nervously chuckled, "So I've been told."

"Where have you been then?"

She paused, not sure on how to respond.

"I," she continued to search for the words she wanted to say. She turned away, "I had quit being the Avatar."

Tonraq nodded slowly, taking in her words, "I'm just glad to see you alive and well. The past two years have been painful, but let's talk of other things."

He suddenly grinned as he opened his bag. He pulled out a cloth wrapped item before handing some over to her.

"Bubblered Seal jerky." She grinned, "It's been so long."

It did not take long for them to joke around and they had to be interrupted before they separated.

* * *

><p>The messenger ran as fast as he could. The man knew it was important as he had just received it from someone from the Earth Empire. He was breathing hard when he stopped in the prince's tent.<p>

"Prince Iroh, I have a message from Emperor Bataar."

The prince took the letter and quickly read it. He read it again before reading it out loud.

"I wish to meet on the north side of the lake to speak of our surrender." Iroh made sure to read it again before barking orders, "Call for a ceasefire and forward this to the Fire Lord. This war seems to be ending sooner than planned! I want the best of the best of our soldiers to come to this."

Prince Iroh stepped out of his tent to look back at the city behind him. He was becoming eager to see the city rebuilt. If this meeting was not some wicked trap by Bataar, anyways.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next one. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Prince Iroh stepped off of his airship seeing a building in front of him. Fire Nation soldiers stood guard around half of it as the other half was guarded by Earth Empire soldiers. He, as well as President Raiko, Master Tenzin and Chief Tonraq were meeting Emperor Bataar about the letter of surrender. The war had gone on for about three years now and they were eager to hear out the terms of surrender. They entered and took their seats. The interior walls were made of metal. In the middle of the room was a long, plain wooden table.<p>

Bataar and a few of his commanders also walked in from the opposite side of the building. He was grinning for some reason.

"So, come to finally hand Republic City over?" he asked.

The other world leaders gave him a look of confusion.

"You wanted to surrender to us." Prince Iroh retorted.

"Never. I would not do such a thing!" Bataar shouted, slamming a fist on the table, "Especially since you killed my fiancée."

"We did not." President Raiko leaned over the table.

Suddenly men in black and crimson robes walked in. They stopped at the head of the table. A sinister, sturdy voice came from one of the men.

"Sit down gentlemen. This will start shortly."

All eyes were on the man. He was ghastly looking with his eyes sunken in. His head was bald except for a thin, long mustache. The robbed man soon spoke again.

"You all are probably wondering why you are here, no? Well, this makes my job easier as most of the world leaders are here."

Tonraq stood and slammed his fist down, "What is this meeting? We came to talk about terms about the Earth Empire's surrender."

"We would never surrender. You are the ones that wrote about surrendering Republic City to us." Bataar stood.

"Calm down, gentlemen," the black robed man interrupted, "All will be explained. Now, my name is Hu of the Red Lotus and this is actually my meeting with all of you. You are now our prisoners."

The leaders stood ready to fight before metal shackles shot out from beneath the table. The soldiers in the building had moved to each entrance, guarding the doors from any attempt to escape.

"Please, let's not make this worse than it is. I have come to explain what is going to happen. You see, the Red Lotus has always meant to reset the world into its proper balance. We have infiltrated your armies and framed a bigger war so we could make this easy to get rid of you all," He then stroked his mustache, "And you all fell for it."

The man paused to smile, seeing Bataar's angered snarl, "I can see that you did love that woman, enough to blame the Fire Nation over it. The Great Uniter was her title, wasn't it?"

Hu laughed, "Now, what you see is a part of the ending of our world's tragic era of tyrants. Gentlemen, in two minutes spirit vine bombs, curtsey of Bataar's and Varrick's craft have been planted in the capital cities of the world. Republic City, Caldera City and the South Pole palace will be history in two minutes. Unfortunately for the world, the spirits Tui and La reside in the North Pole and destroying them would cause more harm than we would like. The twin chieftains will be removed in another way."

Gasps were heard around the room as the man continued, "And shortly, my men and I will leave this room, leaving you all to die here with a bang. Under the table and the corners of the room are a series of rigged blasting jelly, ready to go off once we all leave. Good luck trying to escape. These walls are made from the scraps you all left in the aftermaths of your mech suit battles. We will filter in a gas to aid in easing your nervousness of death. You will not have the energy to fight before the blasting jelly goes off. If for some reason one of you does manage to escape, there will be men ready to end you."

"You're going to throw the world into more chaos." Prince Iroh shouted from his seat.

"You all let this go. This weak excuse of a war has killed more than we will when we fix the world." After his statement, Hu nodded to his fellow compatriots, "It is time for us to leave and inform the soldiers of both sides of their new freedom from their dictators."

All of the men in the room sat in silence as the Red Lotus members left. There was not much they could do but wait. The metal shackles were removed by one of the Earth Empire commanders allowing them all to move around looking for some way to get out.

"I surely hope Korra realizes what is going on. She will have to be ready to lead the world forward after this." Tenzin spoke.

Bataar snorted, "But the Avatar is dead."

"She is not. She had been fighting with the Fire Nation army in the east." Tenzin said softly.

"She's ready." Tonraq quickly added, "After hearing why she was missing and to see that she is committed to ending this, I believe after we are all gone that she can do something to help the world."

The sounds of gas canisters falling into place were heard. The men wished each other a quick farewell even offering it to their enemies. Tenzin did what he could to keep the gas away, but even that would not save them.

* * *

><p>Bolin ran as fast as his short legs could carry him to the Fire Nation army camp since a peace-fire had been declared. He had run into Tonraq before the meeting and was now looking for a certain Avatar that he urgently needed to talk with.<p>

He knew something was up when Kong and another camp leader were kidnapped. Someone shouted over their radios about men in black robes before it was forced off the air.

He found her going through her forms, a cigarette hanging from her lips as she concentrated. She certainly looked better than when he saw her a few months ago.

"Still hooked with those I see, Korra."

She had stopped to face him, grinning as she put the smoke out, "They're easy to find. Just don't let the Lieutenant see. He'll-"

She was interrupted by a large explosion from the building the meeting was in. Both of them joined with the other men in fearing what had happened. It wasn't until some voice was heard that Bolin and Korra finally realized what was going on. Men in black robes as well as some of the Earth Empire and Fire Nation soldiers gathered with rope-bounded officers from each side. Several men made makeshift swords from the metalbenders' weapons. One of the robed men made a platform and began to speak.

"Soldiers of the Fire Nation, Water Tribes and Earth Empire, before us kneels all of your officers from the rank of captain and above. We have taken them into bondage as they enforced their laws and orders against you. From here on out, you no longer need to die for their cause. You are free to go home and move on with your lives. The Red Lotus will punish these men."

Korra and Bolin gave each other a look as the man continued. Lieutenant Shin finally caught up with them.

"As you have seen and heard, your world leaders have also been removed from their power. No longer will you have to suffer their greed. You are all free to live life how you see fit. When you return to your homes, you will also notice that any form of government is now gone. There are no divides in the world; no counties to hold oaths to. No lords or chieftains. The world has fallen into disorder and from this disorder will rise true balance to the world."

Two hands were placed onto Korra's shoulders. Bolin and Shin both nodded. She gave them her own nod before shedding her uniform top, leaving her in a sleeveless white shirt and her grey trousers. Her gaze was finally met with the Red Lotus' before the wind around them picked up. Arms were raised to cover their eyes from the blowing dirt.

"The Avatar is alive! That's impossible."

Anger raged in her as she stared them down. Korra lit another cigarette and placed it in her mouth before punching her palm with a fist, "And I'm about to show you all just how alive this Avatar is."

The members of the Red Lotus then forced the officers to kneel forward before bringing down their swords upon the men's necks before the Avatar could attack them.

* * *

><p>Kai and Jinora were out walking about the palace. It was a warm autumn day, perhaps even the last for the year. They were taking advantage of it to allow the young master to walk on her injured leg some. She was still in a cast and using a crutch but she was certainly closer to being able to walk without aid. They rounded a corner, flirting and laughing with each other. The couple took a chance at using the servants' passages to hide.<p>

After a long provoking kiss was paused, Jinora put her hand up in between the two of them as she noticed several men in black robes with some guards. They were moving something very large and seemingly heavy. She had a bad feeling about what she was seeing.

"You want to follow? It's none of our business." Kai said, turning to look.

"Did you see their robes? Black and crimson. We've seen those before. Come on."

She was determined to follow them. Kai sighed as his shoulders dropped.

They worked their way, following the men, until they reached a garden. They could only guess that it was close to the middle of the palace. When the robed men removed the cloth though, they saw that it was set up around a glass vial with a spirit vine inside. The airbenders did not give them a chance to turn it on. Kai attacked first, hitting the first man as he ran towards the bomb. Jinora shouted, trying to get someone else to hear her calls for help. Unbalanced from the cast, Jinora ducked under an attack before airbending herself away and blasting the man's back.

"Quit your shouting, girl." One of the men spoke, "You ain't going to get the guards to come. These are the guards."

The men in the Fire Nation uniforms tossed their helmets away before trying to give the robed men time to set the bomb. Kai was fighting superfluously hard as the men were picking on Jinora and her injured leg more than he was receiving from them. While the young master was trying to keep pace, her cast got into the way again, tripping her. She shouted in pain, fearing that it may have broken again.

"Jinora, hold your breath." He warned.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." He said before creating a void of oxygen in his dome.

The Red Lotus members gasped for air, trying to attack the airbenders. One by one the men dropped as the Fire Lord's loyal guards appeared. They stood in awe as Kai let his counter stop. Everyone within the dome sucked in a needed breath.

Kai pointed towards the men, "They're… Red Lotus. This is… one of… their bombs."

The guards stepped in, quickly halting any counterattack.

* * *

><p>Katara and her daughter stood in awe at the White Lotus training grounds as the city of the Southern Water Tribe blew up. It took them and the Whire Lotus members some time to register what had happened before Kya spoke up.<p>

"That was a lot of spiritual energy."

Katara nodded, "Gather the White Lotus members. We need to get there to help with the survivors."

Her daughter nodded. When they reached the city, people were already helping out with the crater, but the palace had been destroyed.

"Where are the elders?" Katara asked the closest person she could steal their attention from.

The man pointed, shaking in fear, towards the crater, "I think they were all in the palace. They were having a meeting about the war."

"Master Katara," a woman spoke up, "Where do we look for hope."

"Will you guide the tribe, Master Katara?"

Kya placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, "Mom, let me guide the Tribe until we can formally pick someone."

Katara smiled, returning the gesture, "Kya, you will have my support."

The younger master nodded before glancing back at the crater.

* * *

><p>The twin chieftains fought hard alongside their faithful guards to try and fight off the Red Lotus members as they attacked their palace. Eska and Desna were soon forced to retreat further into the palace as their guards kept the attackers at bay. Just as they turned into another hallway, a man with a detonator and a bomb to his chest stood there grinning.<p>

"The Red Lotus has spoken! Down with tyranny!" He shouted before pressing the button.

The waterbenders and firebenders of the Red Lotus had taken two years to plan this attack and it went as planned. They showed the gathered people of the Northern Water Tribe of their gallant fight, raising what remained of the bodies of the two chieftains in an icy tomb in front of the palace.

"To the people of the Northern Water Tribe, you no longer have to live under the spawn of Unalaq. You are free to live your own lives. The Red Lotus' mission is complete!" One of the robbed men shouted.

More bombs went off in the palace, signaling their victory as the Northern Tribe looked on in fear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Korra sat in a tent, burying her face in her hands. It had been two days since the ambush on the world leaders. Her face was red from the stress of losing her father, friends and mentor. Bolin had tried to comfort her. The young officers of the Fire Nation, the Water Tribes and the two Earth sides waited for what she wanted to do. The war between them was stopped, at least for momentarily, until someone could regroup and take charge. Naturally, Korra was picked.<p>

"Korra, we have reports from the other nations." She heard Bolin from outside.

She quickly wiped the tears from her face, "Come on in."

Bolin walked in with bags under his eyes. Well, she supposed she had them too. No one slept since the attack. Lieutenant Shin was speaking to the other young officers trying to keep them from rioting as she and Bolin had tried to make contact with the other nations.

"It's bad Korra. Really bad." He said handing his report over, "Only Fire Lord Izumi survived the attacks on the capitals. We have word from Kya that she is trying to keep the Southern Water Tribe together and the Northern Water Tribe is slowly falling apart from inner fighting between elders."

She took in a deep breath before reading through it. Once she read about the Southern Water Tribe though, she hid her face again.

"I can't do this, Bolin."

Bolin's brow furrowed forward, "Korra, you have to. Out of all of the nations left, only one has a leader. Your home will be fine if Kya is there but what about the Earth Empire and the Northern Water Tribe? And you won't be alone. I'm here to help where I can."

Korra stuffed her hand down her shirt to find her cigarettes. She counted that she had two left and cursed before lighting one. Bolin quickly followed her. The flat, dry land stood before her with the large lake behind her tent.

"The world needs you more than ever. We're going to be lost or something like this will continue to happen if the Red Lotus regroups."

She put a hand to her forehead, holding back the urge to cry again, "How did we miss signs of the Red Lotus' return and are you sure the rest of the world will just follow me?"

"You have four armies waiting here to follow you if you talk to them. I've spoken to Shin and he has the other remaining officers with him. They want to talk." He did not voice an answer for the Red Lotus' return.

Korra sucked in her cigarette before blowing the smoke out towards the ground, "I don't need armies, Bolin. They're not going to fight us like the Earth Empire has. It's going to be random attacks of terror until they get what they want. We're going to be searching for them for a long time." She paused for a moment as she started for the lake. "How far do you think it is to the other side of this lake?"

Bolin stormed up to her as she was leaving, grabbing her collar, "Korra, you can't disappear again. Do this for your parents. Do this for Tenzin and Iroh. For spirits' sakes, do this for Mako, Asami and the Bei Fongs. What do you think they would be doing if they were here?"

"Mako and Asami would have been killed in that explosion if they were here." She tossed the smoke butt away, walking back to her tent, "Have Shin come over with the other officers. I need to know for sure that they'll help."

The earthbender let out a sigh of relief and headed to inform the others.

xxxx

Within the next hour, the lieutenants of each army met in Korra's tent. She was tense and pacing as they entered. They all sat down, separated by their uniforms. Shin gave her a nodded, letting her know they were ready.

"Afternoon gentlemen," Korra started. Her voice was soft from being nervous.

They all stopped their chatter to watch her. Korra was suddenly lost for words, unable to ask them to help her with the crisis. Bolin mentally slapped himself before standing up and speaking for her.

"What Avatar Korra wants to say is that we have been fighting for almost three long years. We've all seen friends and families die, myself included. Now all of this doesn't matter because the Red Lotus has just destroyed what tradition and leadership we've known. Can we all put aside our differences and return this world to its balance or are we to return to the anarchy that the Red Lotus left the Earth Kingdom in years ago?"

Shin quickly stood up, "Avatar Korra, the remaining soldiers of the Fire Nation army here in the Earth Empire are yours to command. Lead us like we know you can."

An older lieutenant from the Northern Water Tribe also stood, "Avatar Korra, this Red Lotus has left our tribes in dismay. You are our Avatar and Tribal Sister. Guide us like your father would along with Tui and La."

"Avatar Korra," an earthbender in an old Earth Kingdom uniform stood, "While you were not able to save our Queen or Prince, we have no choice but to stand behind you, lest we suffer from the likes those traitors once more."

The Earth Empire officers began shouting at their Earth Kingdom cousins, "The monarch was outdated anyways. All hail the Great Uniter and Emperor Bataar!"

Korra grunted, giving Bolin a look. She then shouted.

"There is no Great Uniter, Emperor or Monarchy. They're all dead. Don't you understand that? This war is technically over because there are no politicians to order a continuation of a fight. You all are it for leaders on each side and what's to stop the Red Lotus from attacking you next?"

The Earth Empire officers sat down making sure that the Avatar heard their insults. Soon a United Republic officer stood.

"Avatar Korra, you disappeared when we needed you. Why should we? You can't even speak to us and have to let Nuktuk do it for you."

Bolin interrupted before Korra could speak, "And Nuktuk wants to see the Avatar lead us because she is the hope of the world. There are millions of lives to worry about and our families are a part of them."

The United Republic officer nodded, "Then in memory of President Raiko, we will join."

All eyes went to the Earth Empire officers. The same one that insulted the Avatar stood.

"I suppose we have no choice but to fall in."

Bolin jumped in the air, "Yes, Team Avatar at its finest."

The Avatar gave him a quick smile before finally finding her courage, "Then this is what we're going to do."

After their meeting, Korra went out to address all of the remaining soldiers. She told them that they were going to combine as one army. New companies and battalions would be made and sent to various places in the world to keep the peace until new world leaders could be elected. There were worries about not going home and seeing family but Bolin quickly reminded them in his own way that the world was their home. A few walked away, which was expected. Then something that Korra and Bolin never expected happened. The soldiers got onto their knees and bowed to her. It was a strange sight for them. Bolin put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You got this, Korra. You are two years a bit late, but this will be your legacy that you leave behind. I knew you were special when I saw you at the arena. I think the others would be proud."

She didn't speak and instead hugged him tightly. He quickly returned the hug, pressing his forehead into her neck.

"Thank you Bolin. You have no idea how much it means to have you by my side."

xxxx

She was getting frustrated as she meditated again. The urge to go into the Spirit World was becoming stronger and she could not ignore it anymore. She hit the side of her tent out of anger when the vision came again. Korra quickly apologized when someone was also behind that part of the tent.

"I am so sorry Lieutenant. I didn't realize you were there."

He came in rubbing his knee, "It's alright, Avatar Korra. It's my fault for eavesdropping."

"So why were you listening?"

Shin sat down, "You sounded like you were struggling with something. I am just doing what the Fire Lord asked of me by making sure you are alright."

Korra grunted, "Nothing is alright with me. I haven't been able to go into the Spirit World for the past five years. Every time I try, I see him and can't."

"The visions right?"

She nodded. Shin put a hand to his chin, humming as he thought.

"I don't know how to help you with this issue. I wish I could give you an answer but spirits; I know nothing about being the Avatar or the Spirit World."

"Then I suppose asking you to help me would be futile?"

Shin nodded. The Avatar sighed and leaned back, holding herself up by her elbows. They both sat there not speaking to each other. Korra began to whistle to have some noise around them. Suddenly Shin snapped his fingers.

"Why don't you tell me about some of your previous fights?"

Korra looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I've told you all of them."

"Tell me again."

So Korra did, starting with the fight with Amon. She later told him about the fight with Unalaq but when Shin asked her to tell him about her fight with Zaheer, she stopped.

"That's it."

"What's it?"

Shin rubbed his hands, finally happy that they were at something, "You can talk freely about Amon and Unalaq like they are nothing but distant memories but when I ask you to tell me about Zaheer, you can't. Why is that?"

Korra's brow furrowed forward in annoyance, "It's painful to think about."

The firebender sighed, putting a hand to his chin. He then leaped up, shooting a flame at her feet. Korra rolled out of the tent before he came rushing out.

"Tell me!" Shin got into a fighting stance.

"What are you doing, Shin?" Korra responded with her arms were out wide.

"That's not what I want to hear. Tell me about what happened between you and Zaheer!" he attacked again.

Heads came out of their tents to check on the shouting. It was a back and forth fight but anyone that knew each fighter knew that the Avatar was the better bender. When Shin was pushed towards Bolin, the firebender spoke.

"Help me get her to attack us in the Avatar State."

"Are you nuts? That's just asking for a death warrant." The earthbender threw his arms up in a dramatic form.

"Trust me. She won't harm us. Just help me reenact what happened to her during her fight with the Red Lotus a few years ago."

Bolin whined before doing what the crazy firebender asked. He caught the Avatar off guard with his sudden attack. Soon they had Korra looking to run from the fight.

"Come on Avatar Korra. Attack us in the Avatar State and this will all end shortly, unless you like to lose to amateur benders like us." Shin shouted again.

"Hey!" Bolin complained.

She finally complied, negating their attacks with her counter. Shin hit the ground with a painful grunt. When he looked up, Korra was already over him about to end the fight. Then she hesitated. The Lieutenant then nodded to Bolin who soon trapped her in a rock cage. Remembering the firebender's request, Bolin tried to imitate what he thought to be airbending movements with his arms.

"Don't!" Korra shouted as she looked away.

"Stop." Shin responded, "That's the issue. You are scared in the Avatar State. So scared that you fall apart and it stops you from using your strength. And don't tell me that you don't have any. I watched how you fought in Ba Sing Se. You are one of the best benders in the world."

Bolin stepped back, releasing her. He felt bad as Korra brought her knees up to her chest. She had looked away forcing the firebender to gently take her face in one of his hands.

"Avatar Korra, please look at me." He said softly, "Was that close to how it happened?"

He took her refusal to answer as a yes. Shin sat down again, imitating how she would sit to meditate.

"Come on, Avatar. Lead me into the Spirit World. He's not here anymore to haunt you."

As they were working on her issue, Bolin managed to get everyone to return to their work. He didn't go far though. He wanted to see his friend make it into the Spirit World. He felt they were close until Korra got up and stormed off.

xxxx

Korra made sure to stay in the same place for a few weeks as the newly reformed force began to spread across the world and report back on what they found. In the back of her mind, she was worried about being viewed as the second coming of Kuvira but Bolin continued to assure her that she wasn't.

"First," Bolin was dancing around as he talked, trying to cheer her up, "You're not threatening anyone with dissenter camps, which is a huge upgrade. Second, you're not threatening state leaders to fall in line. Thirdly, you're not obsessed with building a super weapon to bomb others with."

Korra hummed before letting her head fall to her desk. She let out a grunt from the pain before speaking.

"I will end up threatening the Fire Lord to give up her throne. She isn't going to just let me change her country without a fight."

"But you are not taking over it. You are simply changing leadership. It's sorta like a nice coup. We can even bring her flowers. Besides, the rest of the world seems to take towards it."

"They don't have their leadership anymore. Anything will be better for them."

Bolin put a hand to his bearded chin, "Well, how about if you become too much like Kuvira, I'll just let you know. Maybe a bopping to the head or something? Ooh, or how about another noogie? I know you hate those."

She chuckled, "Alright. If I get too overboard with this, give me one of your noogies."

"I also think you should stop wearing your hair up like the firebenders do. You need to come up with an Avatar style that people will respect and know that you mean business."

Korra rolled her eyes as she let her hair fall. Bolin put his hands up like he was imitating a camera. He moved around, humming as he did. The Avatar reacted with raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, Korra. Give me a smile."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to come up with something while you look annoyed?"

She reacted by giving him one of her signature cheesy grins. He commented about making it work, finally doing something with it. She teased him about becoming a hair dresser after everything in the world was smooth. Bolin laughed.

"I could call it 'Bolin's Avatar Styled Barber Shop.'" He waved his hand out in front of him, "Now, we can braid it here and pull it back. Then let the rest hang loose."

"Beads. We wear beads and bone in our hair too."

"Oh yea, gotta do the Water Tribe thing. You work on that and I'll be back with beads. I'm sure some of your friends from the Tribes won't mind sharing."

Korra laughed as he left. Pulling a mirror over to her, she began to do what Bolin told her but as she continued she had to stop. When Bolin returned, he caught her in time as she again cut it off at her jaw line.

"No Water Tribe?"

"No. It doesn't feel right anymore."

Bolin sighed, "Alright, get up."

"What? Why?"

The earthbender pulled his shirt off and dropped his pants to the floor.

"Put your clothes back on, Bolin!"

Bolin stomped his foot and pointed to the floor, "Strip Korra. You and I are going to have the most fun we'll ever have, tonight."

Korra raised an eyebrow, "Really? And Opal will be fine with this?"

"Why wouldn't she be fine with it?"

Korra cleared her throat, "Well, normally a girlfriend has issues when her boyfriend takes another woman to bed."

The earthbender took a step back. He looked horrified, "What are you talking about?"

"You just told me to strip and that we're going to have the best of fun tonight. What else would we be doing than getting into bed together?"

Bolin's face paled, "I was talking about going swimming. Wow Korra. Way to ruin a moment."

"Oh." Korra cleared her throat again, "Right, swimming. I knew... that."

"You know, because there's a giant lake, you've been so down lately and you mentioned something about a lake earlier. I thought some swimming would cheer you up."

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Just swimming?"

"Yes," Bolin laughed, "Why would I want to sleep with you? That's like, crazy talk or something."

He saw the glare from the Avatar, "What? Oh, I said that wrong. It's not that I wouldn't. You are still the pretty girl I remember and all, but Opal; those green eyes and her kind soul."

"Thank Bolin. You really know how to cheer me up." she deadpanned.

"Avatar Korra," a soldier wearing the Earth Empire uniform barged in, "I have a… Am I interrupting a private matter?"

Bolin let out a squeak before grabbing his clothes.

"No," Korra sighed as she blushed. She held her hand out to take the message, "It's not what you think. What is this message?"

"I have a message from the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Izumi is demanding to know why she cannot have her armies back."

"Because I left my coat on somewhere in camp. No sleevies today." Korra grinned as she scanned through the message.

Her friend laughed, "That was an Avatar joke, kid. She does have a sense of humor after all."

The young soldier stood on the other side of the table, staring at Korra's sleeveless shirt before finally letting out a nervous laugh, "Right. No armies in sleeves."

"Sleevies." Korra corrected, "It rhymes… you know what? Never mind. It's not funny now that I had to explain it."

The young soldier frowned as it was beginning to become uncomfortable in the tent, "Am I dismissed?"

"Yes. Bolin, we're taking a trip," Korra looked up from the message, "It seems we are doing this sooner than what we wanted."

xxxx

They arrived in the Fire Nation and let Oogie go where the bison wanted. Korra had asked Shin to keep watch over the camp back in the Earth Empire. It was mostly for his sake as he had voiced his concerns like any loyal officer would about having their leader removed. Even after his latest tactic of trying to help her, Korra did not hate the man.

Korra turned away the escort as they entered the palace. They both wore remnants of their old army uniforms, Bolin in green and Korra in grey. She was planning to avoid hurting anyone when she delivered her ultimatum to the Fire Lord. She did expect some resistance. It was only natural. The Fire Lord's family had ruled for generations, but the words of Suyin Bei Fong and (even if she didn't want to admit it) Zaheer rang true. There was no more room for monarchies in the world.

"Now Korra, keep your temper." Bolin said a bit off to her left side, "She's probably already in a bad mood."

"I have this under control, Bolin." She said stopping in front of the main doors to the throne room, "Open the doors."

The guards gave each other a look before one answered, "Avatar Korra, the Fire Lord is not expecting you for another few hours."

"I do not care about appointments. Open the damn doors!"

The guards refused again, resulting in finding themselves stuck in rock and watching the Avatar rip open the doors. Bolin apologized as he followed. They both could see a weary Fire Lord in her seat as she was talking to an adviser.

"Avatar Korra," She stood, "What is the meaning of this interruption? We are supposed to meet in a few hours."

"Change of plans." Korra bowed with respect, "I am here to deliver an ultimatum to you."

"And what is it?"

Korra rolled her shoulders before taking a calming breath, "I am here to ask you to step down as Fire Lord," She quickly put a hand up to interrupt the Fire Lord, "It is for the best of the Fire Nation that the people are given a chance to elect their leaders much like the rest of the world will be doing within the next year."

"You conscript my armies and my ships," the older woman began, "And now you want to remove me from my throne? After all of the help I have given you and you do it wearing a Fire Nation soldier's uniform?"

"I did not force anyone to help me with the Water Tribes and the Earth Empire." Korra added, trying to keep her temper, "Most of them agreed to help and I'm sorry about my clothes. I didn't have anything else. Now I am asking you to help me."

"My answer is no." Fire Lord Izumi said bitterly and then sat down, "Now leave. You are no longer wanted here."

Korra retorted in a sterner tone, "I'm not leaving until you step down."

She saw the Fire Lord's face turn red, "You are just as bad as Kuvira and Bataar, and you are pushing towards becoming like those Red Lotus criminals!"

Bolin quickly put a hand on Korra's shoulder, "Settle down, Korra. Don't lose it now."

He received a smile from her before she turned back to the Fire Lord.

"I am not Kuvira, Bataar or Zaheer. You are not losing your life and I am not using your people for my own gain. I have asked your soldiers to help keep the peace in the world and now I am asking you to do the same. Please Fire Lord Izumi, step down. This will better for your people. What will happen once you can no longer be Fire Lord? You have no heir. If you let the people choose now, you will avoid further conflict later."

Korra sighed when the Fire Lord called for her guards to remove her and Bolin. The earthbender voiced his concerns about being thrown into jail or worse, into the ocean. The Avatar ignored his words before going into the Avatar State and tossing them to the side. She then walked up towards the Fire Lord. Izumi stood, getting into a firebending stance but soon put her guard down when the Avatar held her hand out and left the Avatar State.

"I'm not going to harm you but you have to think about the future of this country. I am so sorry about your loss of Prince Iroh. I lost people I loved in that awful incident the Red Lotus did and also family in the Water Tribes. I'm not asking you to stop caring about your country. I would love to see them elect you as their president if they choose to."

Korra stepped back to give her some space. By this time, Lord Zuko had come out from a back room to investigate what was going on. He saw his daughter step down from the throne and get on her knees with the Fire Lord crown coming out from her top knot.

"Avatar Korra," she started, fighting back her pride and tears of loss, "I hereby step down as leader of the Fire Nation. Please take this as my symbol of resignation and take mercy on myself and my family."

Korra frowned before getting on a knee. She pushed the crown back towards her.

"I do not need this. It's been in your family for centuries. And I don't want you to feel that you are unequal to me. Please, stand up." Korra smiled as she offered to help the woman up, "I do need someone to make sure riots do not start here. Will you do the honor of keeping the Fire Nation in order until elections can take place?"

"It would be my honor, Avatar Korra." The Fire Lord said through her gritted teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... so maybe I do have some smoking fetish like Notros wrote in a review... but honestly, I've mostly seen it done as a stress handler other than a casual habit. I don't condone it, as a non-smoker. It's just an cultural thing that I've seen... and she's almost done.<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next one. I actually started to write another chapter, so probably one more after this and the epilogue. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Bolin's reunion with Opal went swimmingly better than he expected. While the airbender did not speak to Korra, she did seem to give her a look of sympathy. She and Bolin stayed outside of Pema's temporary home to let the Avatar reunite with them.<p>

The airbender teased him about the beard before kissing him, "So it's all over?"

Bolin shrugged, "For the time being. Korra wants to go all over the world and check up on how the people are doing. She's supposed to speak to the press later about her plans. Then her speech, with Varrick's help, is going to go onto the radio throughout the world. Isn't that amazing?"

"That's," Opal frowned, "Are you going with her?"

"It's only for a little while and I'm sure Korra won't mind having the extra help. You can come with us."

The airbender hummed as she thought about it, "I'm not sure if I want to go anywhere with her."

"I promise that she's not the same like before. She's lost family too."

"It's not the same. She lost them after the damaged she caused. You and I lost ours because of her actions. If anything, she deserved it!"

Bolin turned away, "You know, she might not have done the best that she could have but she was not the reasons of their deaths. She didn't shoot Asami and Mako with arrows. She didn't imprison them in camps and kill them because they disagreed with her. While disappearing and taking my bending away was horrible, I can forgive her for a few things and not hold them against her."

* * *

><p>Korra had been embracing Pema and the widow's children for a few minutes. None but Meelo tried to speak and even his comment fell apart. Finally, Pema did pull back.<p>

"I'm sorry Korra. We made a mess of your shirt. Let me find you a new one."

Korra shrugged it off, "I should really be making sure you and the kids are alright. I'll live with a dirty shirt."

After eating a quick meal made by Pema, Korra left them alone to continue to mourn in peace. She needed to find Bolin so they could head back to the Earth Empire and start to evenly break the country up and find any remaining Red Lotus members. She walked towards Oogie with her head hanging low. Her eyes had bags under them still as she was unable to sleep well. Eventually, Kai caught up to her.

"Hey Korra," he shouted as caught up to her, "I want to come with you."

The Avatar stopped to look him over, "You do?"

Kai nodded, "I already spoke with Jinora about it. Well, actually she asked me to go with you. We're worried about you. You look like you haven't slept in days."

The Avatar suddenly looked annoyed, "I'm fine. I just need to go back to the Earth Empire and make sure everything goes as planned."

Kai puts out a hand on her shoulder causing Korra's eyebrows to twitch slightly.

"You also haven't taken the time to mourn at all. That's not healthy. You lost a lot of love ones."

Korra finally snapped, "I don't need to mourn! I need to fix the world. I don't have the time for anything else."

She stopped to look at the curious eyes now watching her.

"What are you all staring at?"

Everyone jumped before scurrying away. Only Kai stood there. He couldn't decide if he was disappointed or confused. He then ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright. Good luck fixing the world."

He heard her breath in deeply, "Wait Kai. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Her words left Kai grinning, "I know you didn't mean it but you should go sleep."

Opal and Bolin finally caught up to them. Korra gave them a nod before responding to the teenager.

"Can't now. I have to speak in the Caldera City."

"Are we all ready?" Bolin asked as he rubbed his hands together, "I can't wait. World building with the new Team Avatar. It'll be just like old times…. Well before we all realized Kuvira was crazy."

His girlfriend scoffed, "It's not a new team. We've always been a part of it."

Korra climbed onto the air bison's saddle, "Let's not waste time now. I have that speech to give and we still have to get Shin."

xxxx

"Greetings," Korra then cleared her throat before the microphone, "As you all know, the war between the United Republic and the Earth Empire has ended on unconventional terms."

She looked up at the gathered crowd as she fumbled with her note cards. Varrick gave her a thumb's up, letting her know that it was recording.

"The group known as the Red Lotus, which had ended the Earth Queen's life six years ago, enacted their plan of pure anarchy throughout the world." She paused for a moment. Her hands were shaking slightly as she placed her finished card behind the stack, "Now, naturally we could all try to live in anarchy but at some point we have to realize that the world needs someone to step up and make sure peoples' safety is upheld. Now you are probably questioning me on the fact that someone did step up to fix the Earth Kingdom and caused further harm in the world. You would be right after all."

Her friends stood off to the side, watching her as she spoke cautiously.

"And now you are probably wondering how everything is going to be fixed," Korra cleared her throat again, "It started with the removal of the Fire Lord of her monarchy. An old friend of mine once told me that monarchies were outdated and they are. I will help each country with creating a democratic government, allowing the people to voice their concerns and needs through free elections. Of course, none of this will work unless we have leaders in each town and city step up to help."

She switched cards before looking up at the crowd, "I am calling on the people of the world to aid me. It is only fair that you all add your own thoughts into creating this as you all had to suffer without me."

Bolin took a moment to also look into the crowd. The people of the city looked confused and a bit hurt.

"In a few days from now, I will be in the Earth Empire to meet with the governors about breaking the Earth Empire up into new nations. It is not to punish them for the war but to better allow their new governments to better help and aid their people."

Korra fought the urge to yawn. The lack of sleep was catching up to her at the worst time. She rubbed her face before continuing.

"Lastly, I need to apologize to the world. I disappeared for almost six unanswered years when I should have stayed and helped. I know that I cannot fix the last few years but I hope that I can be forgiven. I promise now, as the Avatar, I will do what I can to fix this now so that you and your families can live in a better and safer world. Thank you."

xxxx

After convincing the firebender to come along, the five of them flew to Ba Sing Se. The leaders of the White Lotus met with her as she went over what she expected from them. The Avatar told them that they were to make sure nothing or no one got in the way of letting the people vote. They were simply going to be a neutral gathering, keeping the peace. After, their mission would be to keep the Red Lotus from rebuilding.

After the meeting, Korra sat on the steps of the torn palace. She was looking into her package of cigarettes. Well, it was one. Her last smoke remained unused for weeks since she last smoked. Hearing footsteps, she turned to see the former officer as he sat down near her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Korra turned back to look at her hand, "I'm trying to decide what to do with my last cigarette. After this, I won't be using them anymore. I promised Tenzin and I have sorta kept my side of our bargain."

"Can I see?" Shin asked, holding his hand out.

When she handed him the package, he immediately burned it and the cigarette. Korra gave him a hurt look when he blew the ashes away.

"There. You are finally done with that." He said as he wiped his hand, "It's time to move on, Avatar Korra. Just like with those, you are holding on to more baggage than you need. Have you been to the Spirit World yet?"

"No."

"Well, let's try again. Let go just like you have with your smoking habit." He said as he crossed his legs, "Get past your fears."

She nodded and readjusted to start her meditation. He watched her face bunch up before finally reaching a calm look. Shin smiled before laying back to wait for her to return. She did minutes later and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Shin."

"You are welcome, Avatar Korra."

She sat back and allowed him to sit up, "I know what else I have to do now before continuing with nation building. I should have done it a long time ago."

xxxx

She felt uneasy as Oogie flew over the swamp. The temptation of disappearing again was becoming stronger but the men with her kept her on the right path. Bolin mentioned something about needing to come back here as well. They touched down on the ground and were met with rejoicing people. With the city of Omashu becoming their capital, the people of the new Southern Earth Nation were closer to having a leader and laws instated.

But Korra wasn't here for politics. She kept greeting people with a nod and smile as she headed towards the main square. It looked just like it had before just with less consequences of a fight. She adjusted her worn grey jacket before bumping into someone.

"Sorry," Korra started before realizing who it was, "Li Ling?"

The woman's redden eyes grew, "Koriyoshi. Hey, up for a match tonight or are you busy?"

"I'm busy actually."

The woman put her hands into her pockets, "Well, if you are looking for something to do tonight, we're having a clean match here in town with actual referees and rules. Then later, you know." She winked leaning in closer, "A party down at Ji's. With the war over, we have a new shipment of the best stuff, unless the Avatar is too busy."

She pulled out a bag. Shin immediately put a hand on Korra's shoulder as she was having that urge to take the offer. The airbenders and Bolin were watching closely, slightly in fear of what could come. Korra then snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.

"Oh come on, Korra." Opal sighed in irritation.

"Alr-," she started out of habit before patting Shin's hand, "I can't. I'm sorry; I have Avatar stuff to do, as tempting as it is."

Li Ling nodded, "Your loss then, Avatar."

"Wait!" Korra called out, "How long have you known I was the Avatar?"

"I knew the night I met you. Not many earthbenders can also waterbend and heal as fast as you did after each fight. I just didn't say anything because you are happy during your time with us." Li Ling's finger scrolled down from Korra's nose to chest in a playful manner, "If you are ever in need of anything though dollface, come find me."

Eyebrows rose as Korra glanced back at her friends. Her face was a bit red from embarrassment, "Right. I'll keep it in mind. Well, bye Li Ling."

The woman nodded and winked before greeting more of the fighters.

"What," Kai started, "Was that?"

"Awww, Korra is getting better. We're so proud of you." Bolin sang, blatantly ignoring Li Ling's previous actions.

She gave them a sad smile, "I've come too far to step back now."

They continued until they reached two headstones in the square. People had left small stones, coins and other prized objects on the stones in thanks of the Resistance leaders whom had died months before. Opal grabbed Kai's and Shin's hands and made sure to drag them away for a moment. Bolin had already started telling the headstones jokes and such once he sat down. Korra sat in silence. She was not yet sure on what she wanted to say to headstones. It was not until Bolin left her alone that she did anything else. She brought her knees up into her chest as she started to apologize to the stones.

It started as a quick greeting as talking to stones felt foolish at the time. She later went off on an awkward rant about how she should not be feeling foolish. She told the stones that she had done more foolish things while her mind was clouded. Then she apologized again. She took another quiet moment to stare at the characters on the stone that spelt out her friends' names.

Slowly in the back of her mind, Kai's words flowed back. Pema and Shin had also told her that she needed a moment to reflect. When she closed her eyes, the images of her lost friends came to her.

_Her parents. Tenzin. Lin and the rest of the Bei Fongs. Asami. Mako._

She pinched her nose with regret.

"Are you alright, Avatar Korra?" Shin sat down next to her.

"I'm just," she paused, "I'm tired and I'm talking to my dead friends' headstones." The moment became uncomfortable when she leaned against him, "I loved them both, by the way. Asami was the first girl my age that I connected with. She taught me how to drive and made sure to watch over me when I was at my lowest point. And Mako; he was always by my side. Sure, we argued too much but we had each other's backs."

Shin said there silently as she continued.

"If my mind was clearer at the time, I wouldn't have taken their bending." She then turned to place a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for listening. I must have been the least exciting assignment you have ever had?"

"No, it has been an interesting time working for you. I probably would have stayed in the palace and would have had to fight you when you barged in there. Being the only son of a nobleman is not exciting anyways." He took a moment to look at the people in the streets before speaking again, "So, can you show me this fighting place you participated in? Your friend spoke of matches tonight."

"You really want to see it?"

"Why not? As long as you can resist certain temptations, I would like to see something like that."

She looked back at the headstones, "Let me say goodbye and I'll take you over. It might be fun to watch them instead of lose them all."

She then stood and placed a hand on each stone. Soft whispers were heard. Shin watched her move from Asami's headstone to Mako's. She then pressed her forehead on it. The Lieutenant could hear her speak clearer now as she kissed the stone.

"I'll always love you Mako."

She lingered for a moment more before returning to Shin. Her arm went around his neck as she led him down the familiar streets.


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter before the epilogue. I will upload it tomorrow. Enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>A year later, the United Republic held their elections. Republic City was slowly rebuilding and it was the perfect time for the returning residents to see the work the army and the White Lotus was doing. They would also see a ceremonial hand over of leadership from the Avatar to the new President.<p>

Later within the year, the Water Tribes were able to hold theirs. Going home was most welcoming. Korra and her tribesmen that stayed with her to help in the Earth Empire were overjoyed at seeing the bright landscape of the south.

The elders called for a celebration of their return and the tribe thanked the moon and ocean for allowing the tribe to stand together and work alongside the White Lotus. Unlike the ceremony in Republic City, Korra felt like she did not have to hand power back to the new chief. Kya had gracefully accepted the spot and made sure to mention the Avatar's parents and their past roles.

She also had the chance to show Shin her homeland. While Bolin and Opal tended to the southern half of the Earth Empire for her, Jinora and Kai helped her tend to the northern half.

When the inter-fighting in the Northern Tribe subsided, a man by the name of Hanrok was elected. His first meeting with Korra was not as joyful but the Avatar felt like her tribesmen in the North would adapt after time.

Another two years would pass before the Earth Empire would finally decide on borders. Ba Sing Se declared to be separate and elected a high ranking Dai Li official, which was to Korra's dislike. The Northern Earth Nation picked a lieutenant from the Earth Empire Army, while the Southern Earth Nation wanted Opal Bei Fong to lead. The White Lotus was asked to stay in the three new nations for a bit longer. It seemed like every other day that some town was raided again. An army would move in and the crimes would only cease until the soldiers left. Korra's desk in Zaofu was beginning to have an imprint of her forehead by the time she left to stay in the Fire Nation.

A week into staying in her new apartment, the same desk was broken. The Fire Nation simply refused to fall in line and she was dealing with protests and riots every day. The military and the Home Guard were becoming over worked and they too started to join with their countrymen. Fire Lord Izumi did not help her either. Korra would complain about her not picking a date for an election and the woman would ignore her words. By her twenty-eighth birthday, Korra picked a date for them. After the White Lotus counted the ballots, Korra knew the universe was against her. They picked the former Fire Lord as their president.

The Avatar wanted to take back her hopeful words about seeing Izumi elected. When she had to hand power back to the new president, the woman had a wicked smirk on her face. As they leaned in to have their picture taken, Izumi leaned in to speak.

"After all of this is done," she paused to smile, "I want you out of the Fire Nation. You are banned from stepping into my country as long as I'm in charge."

"Fine." Korra returned in an annoyed tone.

The president's next words felt painful like Korra was stabbed in the heart, "Also, I want Lieutenant Shin back. He still has a military duty to serve and he will not be aiding you in the Earth Nations anymore."

"But we're currently enga-."

"I guess that we both have duties that interfere is our personal wants."

Korra was about to argue when another picture was taken. After the flash, she stormed down from the stage and went straight to her office in the palace to gather her things.

* * *

><p>Bolin walked out of his bedroom to find the Avatar sitting with Naga in one of the training gardens of Zaofu. The night sky was clear but a chilling fog looked to be coming in from the mountains. It was strange to behold; he thought she was in the Fire Nation with Shin.<p>

"You're back early."

Korra looked up and nodded, "I was sort of thrown out of the Fire Nation but I'm back now and now it's to wait to see where I'll be needed next."

Bolin then looked around the garden, "Where's Shin?"

"He has his duty to the Fire Nation to fulfill." She rubbed her face, "We had to call of the marriage and everything."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I am married to the Prime Minister of the Southern Earth Nation."

Korra shook her head, "I just need a place to stay for a few days. I might go check on the airbenders at Air Temple Island."

He sat down beside her and gave the Avatar a hug, "The both of you won't be separated forever, Korra. If he truly loves you, he'll find you after his service."

She gave the world before her a smug look as she leaned into her friend.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Jinora was being rushed around the island by an acolyte and had been all day. She was not told why and at a certain time, she was sent into the city. It was strange too, because she was supposed to be leading classes today but her Uncle Bumi insisted that he could and her mother would help elsewhere. The now twenty year old airbending Master was left to finding a few items in the marketplace. Ikki was with her blabbering on about something Meelo had done to her. That's when the older sister stopped her.<p>

"What is going on with everyone on the island, Ikki? Normally someone else goes into the city for fruit and other parts for a radio."

"Nothing is going on, sweet sister of mine." Ikki grinned as her hands went behind her back.

Jinora's brow squished together, "You know something."

"I do not know what's going on with the others."

"Then you won't mind if I check up on them."

Ikki practically jumped at her sister, "Don't! Don't ruin the surprise!"

"What surprise?"

The younger sister covered her mouth leaving Jinora to growl and turn around. Ikki quickly followed.

"Wait, we're not supposed to go back until sundown. You'll ruin it."

"Ruin what?" the Master asked, "You've done a well enough job on telling me there is something going on that I should have known about."

"Kai's surprise for you. It's supposed to be cute and wonderful. Mom and Korra were working on some kind of party hall."

"Korra's here? I thought she was going to stay in Zaofu after the Fire Nation kicked her out?"

"Yes, she's here. She snuck into the island early this morning after mom called her."

That made Jinora hike up her robes even more so she could run to the ferry. Ikki ran after her and was trying to get her to stop and at least wait until sunset. It did not work and they both stood on the bow of the ferry as it left the docks. As soon as the ferry was mere feet away, Ikki jumped off first and rushed. Jinora shouted something and quickly followed.

"Jinora's coming early!" the younger sister shouted.

The elder sister saw a ring of earth as she reached the training grounds. She could hear some panicked voices and even heard Korra shout in pain as her ladder fell from under her. As she reached the opening, she saw Ikki trip over the ladder and landed in Korra's lap. The Avatar let out another howl of pain before they quickly stood and got out of the way. Then Jinora stopped in her tracks.

Inside the ring of raised earth were lanterns, tables of food, her friends and family, and finally Kai stood before them all. Instead of his airbending robes, he was dressed in rich green Earth Nation robes. His hair was slicked back.

"What is this? My birthday was months ago." Jinora looked at each of them.

Her eyes lingered on her mother for a bit. She realized that Pema had been wiping tears away. Korra's look was conflicted, maybe a happy conflicted. She knew there was a story behind that look and would have to ask later. Jinora then looked back at Kai.

"Jinora," Kai started with his sly grin, "You are a bit early. I was going to do this at sunset."

"Do what at sunset?"

Kai then brought a single flower from behind him. It was woven into a rich green comb and a necklace.

"I spoke with a fortuneteller last week. I have already provided your mother and siblings with some fruit and vegetables, and I prayed at your father's grave for his permission. So," Kai rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I guess I am asking you to marry me and since Air Nomads normally didn't get married, I brought gifts from the Water Tribes and the old Earth Kingdom. For you of course, because you have family from both nations and the flower is a throwback to that certain moment we had here during the war. And Korra has even offered to preside over the marriage when we're ready."

Jinora looked at the gifts in his hand before looking back at him, "You mean?"

"Jinora, will you marry m-?"

She then interrupted him, kissing him passionately, "Of course I will."

Her uncle let out a cheer of joy. Meelo and Rohan threw something to the ground causing a breaking sound and then a band began to play. The newly engaged couple chuckled along before kissing each other again.


	17. Epilogue

It started snowing softly in the mountains outside of Republic City. It was quiet in the forest except for the footsteps of the hiker and her animal friend. The new snow gathered slowly over the older packed layer. It was not making it difficult for the hiker though. She walked with ease using her walking stick to help push herself on the path. The forty-six year old Avatar was leaving the city, perhaps for the last time as she kept telling herself.

Well, each time she took this path and wanted to stay away, Korra would end up returning. Everyone else called it her new hobby of hiking alone into the mountains. Bolin had even given her a basket to pick berries once for the children. The time away did allow her to clear her mind and enjoy the world in a different view. Sometimes a spirit or two would come and talk.

Today was not one of them. She preferred it this way today as news from the world was beginning to bother her again. It was not exactly horrible. Each nation in the world was doing well enough to avoid asking her for aid. They were simply over reacting about the return of Sozin's Comet in a year.

"Keeping up, old girl?" she asked the polar bear-dog, "Pretty soon, you'll just have to retire to Air Temple Island."

The beast whined as she walked along side her person. She was too old for a saddle and Korra did not mind having to walk alongside her old friend.

The day before, she was spending time with the airbenders on Air Temple Island. Between her friends there, there were plenty of children ready to learn from her. She snickered as it was really more of a chance for the children to play rough with the Avatar.

While she was happy for them, Korra just couldn't find the same happiness until she was hiking alone.

She had stopped for the night and was heating some tea. Naga was lying nearby, trying to grab a branch off of a tree. Some new jazzy, doo wop song was stuck in her head and it slowly left her mind and became humming. She started to play with the ashes of the fire with a long fallen twig. The song replayed in her mind as she made her cup of tea. Soon, she would make an igloo from the snow around her.

When she woke up in the morning, she caught a glimpse of the sun rising over the city. Korra looked over her shoulder at her unknown path before sighing. Today, she would not be leaving Republic City for the last time. She re-tied her old red scarf around her neck and packed her things. She and Naga soon began their descent into the city.

Waiting for them at the edge of the city was a smirking Bolin. He was dressed well and his grayed hair was slicked back.

"How far did you make it this time, Korra?"

"Not far enough. I am beginning to believe that I'm getting too old for that path. My back is sore."

The earthbender wrapped his arm around her neck, "Opal made a reservation at Kwong's. Would you like to come to dinner?"

The Avatar sighed, "Who else is going?"

"Team Avatar, like the good old times. Mako Junior can act as a babysitter for all of us. Shin and his wife are in town too so they might tag along if the World Leaders' meeting ends early."

"Yeah, I can go." she said without hesitating.

Korra smiled as they laughed and joked. Her home was with her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Author Notes:<strong>

**This is a rewrite of what I had planned for the epilogue. In the original draft, Zaheer and the Red Lotus were going to ambush Korra in the mountains and end the Avatar cycle. Needless to say, I needed to write a happy ending after a day of thinking about it.**

**Also, I thought about making Korra end with Shin as a pairing, but I decided not to as I couldn't force myself to put her with a character I made myself.**

**Last thing, I have to give Another Dead Hero a shout-out. He read most of the story after I had posted chapter 6 or 7 and he helped me make sure the story flowed. Thanks James.**

**Finally, I hope you all enjoyed it. This is as of 15 Dec 14, my second longest story after my Ronin Warriors' fic 'Depth.' Go me!**

**Please review.**


End file.
